Of Hearts and Pyreflies
by Tidusace10
Summary: Sora is caught in a struggle against a world's terror, tasked with assisting the gang from FFX of reliquishing it, the only thing he has to go on is the word of a hooded boy and friend whom he thought he would never again see Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If i could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!

Of Hearts and Pyreflies

_Hmm… where to start… what would Tidus do? I guess he would tell you about his story. Maybe I'll do the same. I'll go back to the beginning so listen carefully. This…is my story, and it all started with a single dream._

Sora's POV

Voice: Sora…help us.

Sora: W-Who's there?

Voice: My name, is Bahamut. I am from a world called Spira.

Sora: Spira?

Bahamut: Yes. Sora, Spira is a far away land, similar to the worlds you have visited yet not entirely the same. This world needs you, it needs the power of the key who connects everything. You see, the balance is this world is on the brink of being lost, and if its balance is lost, then it shall affect your world, and every other world as well.

Sora: What!? How can I get there?

Bahamut: When the time is right, we shall summon you there. Worry not. Until then, live life as you normally would, but know that when we next meet, your journey begins. Now, awaken chosen wielder of the keyblade!

_I awaken to the shine of the sun's light staring me in the face. The dream I just had still fresh in my mind, now pondering if I should be concerned or not. With these thoughts in my head, I freshen up and get changed into my travel garb from the journey Donald, Goofy and I made to seek out and put an end to Organization XIII's plans. _

Sora: It's been… a whole year now, since we defeated Xemnas and finally rid the worlds of the Organization, a year since I have had to wear these clothes. I… I wonder if Riku got a similar dream.

_Since Xemnas' defeat, things have settled down. I haven't needed to summon the keyblade since and neither has Riku. We have been living like normal teen boys for the first time in two years. Although you wouldn't believe it, I have matured quite a bit. I am more serious now then I was during my journeys, but I guess that comes with age. However, my desire to help those in need hasn't left me._

_Our childhood friend, Tidus, also moved away to some bigshot city called Zanarkand. Apparently he got a Blitzball Scholarship and they wanted him to join their team, which is supposed to be the greatest in all the worlds. As for Wakka, well I'm not sure were he went, someone mentioned him returning to his original home to help a friend, but that's just a rumor as far as everyone is concerned._

_I walk out onto my front porch and see Riku across the street leaving his home ._

Sora: Riku! Wait up!

Riku: Oh hi there sleepyhead .

Sora: **Ha Ha **very funny. Riku, I need to talk to you about something.

Riku: Well I'm going to the island, so I guess we can discuss it on the way.

_Later at the island_

Sora's POV

Sora: So what do you think it means?

Riku: Well I can't say for sure but I don't think that there's anything to worry about.

Sora: What do you mean?

Riku: Well it's only a dream, You probably miss our old adventures and want to relive them, and this dream is a way of your mind telling you that.

Sora: Yea…yea I guess you're right .

_I turn to see a small boy in a purple hood at the entrance to the secret place. His gaze meets mine and I immediately recognize him from my dream. This must be the same person. Realization running through my mind I speak up_

Sora: Riku that's him!!!

Riku: What!?

_We start running and I think that just maybe following the boy will hopefully lead me to some answers. _

_As we make our way into the cave, we scan the area there seems to be no sight of him._

Sora: Did we lose him?

Riku: Sora I don't see anyone anywhere.

Sora: Hmmm… well. I guess we should go then.

_Riku makes for the cave exit while I follow behind him. _

Voice: Sora, are you still here?

Sora: Bahamut?!

Bahamut: Yes its me.

Sora: Why did you disappear on me? What's the big idea? I want some answers!

Bahamut: I could not allow your friend to get involved. This is a journey you are going to have to make on your own. We didn't want to involve anyone else, and by asking your help, I'm already doing something I shouldn't. Spira has it's saviors, but I fear that they may not be enough. Us aeons are gambling the fate of a world, on a boy not much older than yourself.

Sora: Aeons?

Bahamut: We are what you call summons, we aid those who call us as they see fit. Those that call us are the key to saving the world of Spira, but without you, their chances of salvation are low.

Sora: Ok I get it they need my help, but how do I get there?

Bahamut: Worry not, I already have something arranged, although your journey might not be the most pleasant one.

_And after that sentence is said, I am covered in a shower of bright light. My vision face and the only thing that can leave my mouth is a loud screech. Then everything goes dark. _

Sora: Is this… another dream?

Bahamut: Yes Sora. I decided to tell you what you need to do during this journey to Spira.

Sora: I'm listening

Bahamut: Good. Well 1000 years ago, There was a war waged by mankind.

In this war people were using machina, or what you know as machines, to obliterate one another. Bevelle was one side and the other was Zanarkand.

Sora: I know about Zanarkand! My childhood friend, Tidus moved there!

Bahamut: Ah Tidus, Sora, Tidus is one of the people you are going to meet in Spira. Tidus never went to the real Zanarkand. He lived in a dream of it. You see, the real one lost this great war, and was obliterated by a powerful force, and to preserve the memory of this city, we kept it alive, if only as a dream.

Sora: Ok but what is my job? I still don't get what you need me to help with.

Bahamut: Us fayth have been dreaming for so long. Please, help Tidus end our dreaming. Defeat the creature known as Sin, and break the cycle of death and destruction.

_Bahamut only wanted to rest from his dreams, at least that's what I understood. As he uttered the last word, my senses started returning to me_

Sora: Wait, how do I do that!!!

_Bahamut merely fades away, a smile of satisfaction on his face. I begin to come to, and I feel cold._

Man's Voice: You okay ya?

Sora: ugh, my head…

Man's voice: There's sumtin about you. I feel like I know you.

Sora: I would know that voice anywhere…Wakka?

_I jump to my feet in happiness_

Sora: Wakka!!! I can't believe it's really you! Where have you been? Where am I? Is there anyone else here? And…

Wakka: Woah hold your chocobos eh Sora? One question at a time ya? I've been here, welcome to Besaid Brudda, plenty o people on this island. You hungry?

Sora: No thanks

_As if to argue my stomach growls_

Wakka: Someone else says otherwise, I have to practice for Blitzball you think you could follow the path to the village? It's pretty straightforward. Oh and there are fiends along the road so be careful ya?

Sora: Thanks Wakka!

_I follow the path and as Wakka said, it was simple to follow. I stopped when I heard rustling in the bushes._

Sora: Who's there?

_Out of the bushes jumped three wolf looking creatures. Each one looking half starved and salivating at the sight of me._

_I summoned the keyblade as one lunged at me, barely blocking the fangs of the beast._

Sora: Someone's feisty.

_3 Shadows creep up beside the wolves._

Sora: Heartless too?

_One shadow leaps at me, its claws aiming for my chest, but in one swing of the Kingdom Key it is no more. One of the wolves charges, I double back and brace for the impact. As it meets my blade I force back to the other 2 with a powerful swing. The one I sent back fades into lights. _

Sora: Enough, Thunder!!!

_Lightning bolts summoned by the spell dance around my enemies, ending their existence._

Sora: That was close. Hey what's that?

_I pick up gold coins remaining from the battle. _

Sora: Maybe this is their kind of munny?

_I place the coins in my pocket, and continue toward the village. _

_As I arrive an aroma fills my nostrils. I follow it to a tent and purchase a meal with the coins I had._

_**Later**_

Sora: Wow, that was great. Hmm I wonder where Wakka could be?

_I exit the tent and see Wakka performing some sort of gesture to a tall, blonde guy with an athletic outfit. I recognize him and nearly shout_

Sora: Tidus!!!

Tidus: Huh, um who are you

Sora: Don't you recognize me, Its Sora.

Tidus: Sora? No way!!! How ya been?

Sora: I've been fine, but I never thought I would see you again.

Tidus: All the time in Zanarkand couldn't make me forget you.

_He flashes a quick thumbs up at me._

Sora: You…really grew man.

Wakka: Well look at that. You already found someone you know.

Sora: So Tidus, how long have you been here.

Tidus: Well about 15 minutes. I washed up on the shore.

Sora: What happened?

Tidus: I got attacked by this huge monster.

Wakka: Calm down ya? Sin's Toxin might get to you.

_I didn't know it then, but this chance meeting would be the start of the journey of a lifetime._

Author's Note:

Hi guys, this is my first shot at a fic so I know it probably isn't the greatest thing ever, but criticism and pointers will be greatly appreciated. Once I get a few reviews and a general idea of what to do with the story I'll update


	2. Chapter 2 Fireside chats and glyphs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If i could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!**

**Of Hearts Disclaimer: and Pyreflies**

_Tidus and I go to the temple. Several people are inside, praying to statues. We both look around looks around .I could tell by the expression on his face that this place what not something he was used to. He approaches a statue of a man and then a priest speaks up._Priest: Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we received a statue for our temple. Tidus and Sora: What's a high summoner?

_We could tell by the shocked gasps of the people that we said, or did something wrong_

Tidus: "W-We got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin."

_I knew it was becoming difficult for Tidus to keep making the same exact excuse, and while everyone bought it, I could see the sadness in his facial expression_

Priest: The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon.

_Thoughts of the boy, Bahamut, instantly flooded into my mind. He is one of these great "Aeons", and these summoners are obviously important as well. I wonder if I'll ever meet one._

Sora: Hey Tidus, I'm kinda hungry, maybe Wakka has something made for us

Tidus: Alright let's go back to his tent then.

_At the tent_

Sora: Hey Wakka, food ready?

Wakka: Sorry, man. No time for lunch yet. Take a nap! You look two bushed.

_Tidus lies on the bed and sleeps. I realize just how tired I am and take the other bed on the other side of the room. I hear speaking in the room_

Priest: You could at least go see how they are doing.

Wakka: We can't interfere. It's a rule.

Priest: But, it's been nearly a day already

Wakka: Fine, I'll go to the temple,but its Yuna gets excommunicated, it's your fault!

_I hear their footsteps as they leave the tent_

Tidus: Huh? Hey Sora, where's Wakka?

Sora: I think he went to that temple. Something about checking up on someone

_Tidus and I return to the temple. Wakka and the man from earlier are there _

Tidus: Is something wrong?

Wakka: The summoner hasn't returned from the trial.

Sora: What?

Wakka: Well, apprentice summoner, really...

Tidus: Ah?

Wakka: There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?

_How could he expect us to remember, when we have never been here before?_

Tidus: So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it.

Sora: You make it sound like its no big deal Tidus.

Wakka: A day's already gone by.

Sora: WHAT A DAY?

Tidus: Is it particularly dangerous in there?

Wakka: Sometimes, : Why don't you go in and help?

Sora: Yea really how can you just leave them In there?

Wakka: There's already guardians in there. Besides there's already guardians in there.

He knew what I was thinking, Tidus runs partway up the staircase that leads to the door to the Cloister of Trials, with me following behind

Tidus: Hey, but what if something' happens?

Sora: Yea? What if the summoner dies!?

Priest: The precepts must be obeyed!

Tidus: Like I care!

_Tidus runs up the rest of the stairs and enters the door, I take a second glance at those in the room and enter. I can hear the shocked gasps behind me._

Sora: So how do we do this?

Tidus: Well from what I see it looks like a big puzzle. Maybe this glyph has something to do with it.

_The glyph calls out to me, nearly asking me to touch it. I trace my hand over it and the nearby wall opens to reveal a secret passage_

Tidus: Whoa! Sora what did you do?

Sora: I don't know, it kinda called out for me to touch it so I did.

Tidus: Maybe this is how the whole thing works.

_We walk along the passage and come to a stone indent in the wall. After showing glyphs of the three different spheres in the trial, a sphere appears in the recess._

Sora: Let's take it with us, it's probably important.

_Further down, we find a door with an indent similar to the one we saw earlier. _

Sora: Tidus try putting that sphere inside it.

_Tidus inserts a sphere, a low "click" is heard and the door opens._

Sora: Awesome

_Tidus and I split up, gathering all the spheres we find and locating the places they belong. Eventually we come across a strange purple sphere._

Tidus: This was Sora, the path is open.

Sora: Hold on!!! There's still another sphere. Where does this one go…

Tidus: Maybe it goes in one of the other slots that we used before.

Sora: Let's try it then.

_We insert the sphere in the room opposite of the path we opened up, a long purple line appears and loud noises are heard, we leave room and round the corner to see a treasure chest which was hidden behind the wall._

Sora: Score!

Tidus: Well that's a bummer… the only thing in here is a staff.

Sora: We should take it just in case.

After taking the staff, we make our way to the path we opened

Wakka: Hey! What's gotten into you two?

_I realize that we probably caused and uproar_

Wakka: Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here.

Tidus: How come?

Wakka: It's a tradition. Very important.

Tidus: So what about you?

Sora: Yea why are you here?

Wakka: Me? I'm a guardian

Sora: A… guardian?

_We step on a stone platform. I starts to descend down kinda like an elevator_

Wakka: Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them.

Sora: Wow they really are important then…

Wakka: The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far... might as well go all the way!

_The elevator stops and we enter a room. There are two other people there: one, a woman dressed in black; the other, a tall blue beast. The woman is the only one of the two who speaks_

Woman: What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it? Wakka: No, it's uh...it's just...

_Wakka turned to Tidus and I to change the conversation_

Wakka: See, I told you she gets mad easy.

Tidus: Is the summoner all right?

The woman's eyes open in shock as she see's Tidus' face. She looks like she's seeing a ghost

Woman: Who are you?

_Tidus, Wakka, the girl and the beast stand in front of a large doorway. I take a position near the entrance. The large door opens up, and the apprentice summoner wanders out. She begins to tumble. Everyone but Tidus gasps. The beast races forward and catches her, while growling. The apprentice summoner fixes her hair and stands up straight._Girl: I've done it. I have become a summoner!_We leave the room, Tidus, looking shocked. I guess I was a little too. From what the priests said, I thought summoners were all old men. I never expected a girl around our age to be one of and I reach the exit of the temple, lagging behind everyone else. Once we see daylight, Tidus runs forward, while I keep my walking pace._

Wakka: Hey, over here!

_Wakka grabs Tidus and drags him towards a circle that the summoner and her female guardian are standing in. They join a group of people standing around the circle. The guardian steps out of the circle and joins them._

Tidus: What? Ow!

_I stand next to Wakka._

Wakka: Wait till you see this!Tidus: I can't see anything!

_Wakka didn't seem to notice he was nearly choking Tidus, I felt bad for the blonde, while being grateful I wasn't in his place._

Wakka: Ready!

_The summoner performs what looks like some kind of dance. A large multi-coloured bird-like creature rockets down from the clouds. It descends; the summoner strokes its neck. Everyone seems amazed. Wakka and the female guardian enter the circle to congratulate the summoner. I had never seen anything like it in my life. I could feel a great strength coming from it, but I could also feel the gentle nature of it too. It must be an aeon, realizing this, I wonder if it could be BahamutLater in the evening_

_Wakka is showing Tidus the blitz ball team. From what Tidus told me, he agreed to help Wakka win the upcoming tournament. I also somehow got dragged into it and am going to be playing too. I used to play now and then back on the islands, but that was years ago._

Wakka: Let me introduce you guys to the team. These guys here want into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team.

_It wasn't like we had much of a choice actually. Besides it sounded pretty fun_

Wakka: Their memories are kinda messed up so don't mind em ya?

Tidus: Uh... Hi, guys.

_The team greets us, rather unenthusiastically _

Tidus: So, what's our goal?

Aurochs: To do our best!

Wakka: Nope, we got a new goal now. Our new goal...is victory!

_Wakka has a point, after all striving to be the best is always good for you_

Wakka: To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"

_I sigh at this, Wakka obviously doesn't know when he is taking things too far. Even Tidus looks a little unsure. _Aurochs: Victory..._The Aurochs repeatedly say, and eventually yell, "Victory" over and over. I happen to catch Tidus glance over at the summoner, who's sitting down talking with a few of the townspeople_Aurochs: Victory! Victory! Victory!_Tidus walks over to the summoner. Three people; an old man, and old woman, and a kid, each call Tidus names, the child calling us both "bad men" _

Old man: Lady Yuna! Be careful!

Yuna: But it was really my fault to begin with.

_She walks over to Tidus. She is obviously nervous. Maybe she thinks he's cute? Go Tidus!_

Yuna: I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier.

_At this Tidus begins to stutter_

Tidus: uh um I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that... Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I...kind of overreacted.

_**Smooth**_

Yuna: Oh, no. I was...overconfident

Tidus: Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!

Yuna: Really? Do you think I can become high summoner?

_Tidus nods at lightning speed. Wow, until now I have never seen him like this over a girl before. Even back at the island he was the smoothest with girls_

Child: Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!

_Yuna nods, and turns back to face Tidus_

Yuna: So, tomorrow, : Tomorrow? Yuna: We're going on the same boat, aren't we?

Tidus: Oh, really?

_Tidus' voice raised, he never was good at hiding how he felt_

Yuna: We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!

_Woah how did she know about that? Does she know I'm from another world too? Yuna walks away. Wakka walks beside Tidus and gives him a light friendly elbow in the arm._

Wakka "She's cute, ya?"

Sora: I got a feeling our blond blitzer here thinks so.

Wakka: Don't get no ideas

Tidus: No promises there, big guy. Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?

Wakka: That's not going to happen. If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you two

Sora: Well I am, I'm exhausted. Hey you got anymore food?

Wakka: Haha you gonna have to wait till tomorrow on dat one buddy.

Sora: Okay then goodnight Wakka.

_I make my way to the tent with the beds made for Tidus and I. The moment I hit the pillow I fall asleep._

_A dream comes to me. I can see Kairi, wearing robes like that Yuna girl, she's dancing just like her. As she finishes, she turns, and smiles right at me. _

_I'm awoken instantly by a scream_

Tidus: I hate you!!!

Woman's voice: He's dead, okay? Dead!"

Sora: Huh?

_Tidus and I peer out the tent, we see Wakka and that girl in black talking outside, I think her name was Lulu._

Lulu: He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu.

_Who could Chappu be? And was she talking about me? Or maybe Tidus?_

Lulu: You shouldn't have brought them here in the first place!Wakka: Yeah, but...they needed our help!

Lulu: Excuses again?

_Go easy on the guy…_

Wakka: Yeah, but...

Lulu: That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!

_Lulu walks away. Wakka signs and returns to the tent we are in _

Tidus and Sora: Scary!

Tidus: So, who's Chappu?

Wakka: My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you.

_So it WAS him_

Tidus: He's dead?

Wakka: He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it.

_Another life taken by this thing…_

Wakka: I first heard on the day of the

Tidus: Oh, so that's

Wakka: I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?

Tidus: Revenge, then?

Wakka: That was the idea. I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you guys… but I'm

Tidus: Don't worry. I mean, we owe you a lot.

Sora: Yea! You really helped us out, you know? So don't worry we will help, it's our way of saying thanks!

Wakka: Stop, you're embarrassing me!

_Next morning_

Wakka: Hey! Sleepyheads!

_Wakka is holding something behind him_

Wakka: Come here Tidus, something I want to give you. _Wakka hands Tidus a sword that is crystal blue _Tidus: Whoa! You're giving this...to me?

Wakka: Don't think I forgot bout you neither Sora.

_Wakka pulls a little trinket out of his pocket. I summon my key blade and attach it to it. The Kingdom Key turns into a crystalline looking blade. The hilt looking like its make of steel, with blue hand guards. The blade itself is a bright crimson, with the teeth in the shape of a reversed "B" _

Sora: Woah!

Wakka: Yeah, use them well!"

Lulu: Those are the things you gave to Chappu." Wakka: Well, he never used em.

_I can detect the sadness in his voice_

Wakka: Where's Yuna?

Tidus: We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait?

Wakka: Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started.

Tidus and Sora: The Calm?

Wakka: Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner.

Lulu: This is our journey... We should leave together. _Yuna exits the temple with what looks like at least 9 suitcases_Lulu: You really don't need all that luggage.

Yuna: They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to

Wakka: This isn't a vacation,

Yuna: I guess...I guess you're right.

_She leaves the luggage behind and approaches the us_

Wakka: Okay! Off we go!

_Yuna takes one last look at the temple, and walks off. I can tell this is a huge moment in her life. The four of us leave Besaid and make their way to the harbor_

_Along the way, a couple of random battles occur, with script which indicates what the members of our party are best suited to attack. Tidus: beasts, Wakka: flying enemies, Lulu: those weak to magic, and I being the most diverse of us, also being efficient at dispatching heartless. We also cover changing positions in battle and Yuna's aeons._

_We approach a cliff side, Lulu speaks to Yuna_

Lulu: Take your

Tidus: Let's get going, man!

_I elbow him_

Sora: Manners dude!

Wakka: We're gonna wait.

Yuna approaches

Wakka: Are you ready?

_Yuna nods and walks off. Lulu follows, nods to Wakka, and follows Yuna with Tidus and I trailing behind._

Tidus: What's going on?"

Sora: Why are you bowing?

Wakka: It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat.

_We join him in prayer for a few moments_

Wakka: That should do it!

_We continue on when Yuna's beastly guardian jumps down from several structures, landing in front of Tidus. He smashes his two fists into the ground and lets loose an incredible growl. A battle begins between the two of them. Once the battle is over..._

Wakka: That's enough!"

_Wakka walks towards Tidus. The beast walks away, and out of sight_

Tidus: What's with that guy?

Lulu: Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting

Tidus: That's not what I meant!

Wakka: He's another of Yuna's guardians

Sora: What?

Yuna: Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!"

_Tidus listens just taking in the information_

_We make our way to the beach; more specifically, the harbour, to where the boat is._

Sora: Huh?

_A force pulls me toward a chest near the edge of the beach inside is just a disc. I return to the boat after stuffing it in my pocket_

_As the boat leaves, Yuna watches the dock, where people are gathered, sad to see that she's going. They wave and cry; she does a couple of prayer gestures. _

Yuna:Goodbye.

Author's note: Chapter 2 is up Yay!!! Chapter 3 I'll be working on starting tommorow


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting for Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If I could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!**

**Of Hearts Disclaimer: and Pyreflies**

Sora: Tidus! Calm down.

_He's going to fall off the boat with how careless he is…_

Tidus:_ (with a smug expression)_ Don't worry about me Sora, I think I can handle myself

Sora: If you say so…

_Tidus snatches a pair of binoculars from a mans hands. He uses them to gaze out onto the horizon and then…Lulu's cleavage? _

Sora: _(to himself)_ Someone better hope he wasn't seen.

_I've only been here a short time, and I already know not to mess with Lulu. She has quite the temper, just as Wakka said. I have a feeling she can't help it, but it's not in my place to ask about it._

_At that moment, she looks over and sends our blond friend a glare. Tidus quickly gets the message and directs his attention elsewhere. Now he seems to be looking at Yuna._

Sora: No girl on this boat is safe I guess…

_Yuna waves in Tidus' direction. He waves back, with his hand on the binoculars still. The man he took them from, now getting impatient._

Tidus: Hey Sora, I'm gonna go talk to Yuna.

Sora: Alright, I guess I'll take a look around the ship.

_Surprisingly enough, I wasn't getting seasick. I guess all the travel on the gummi ships must have something to do with it. _

_I went to the lower level of the ship. I greeted the Aurochs and check out some of the rooms. The engine room catches my eye and I decide to take a look inside. What I see is a bunch of huge birds, running on wheels. _

Sora: Woah!

Woman: What's wrong kid?

Sora: What's with all the huge birds?

_Then I realize these birds must be powering the ship._

Woman: Huge birds? Oh you mean the chocobos?

Sora: So those are chocobos…..

Woman: What kind of island are you from that you aren't familiar with chocobos?

_I decide to walk out of the room before I draw more attention on myself. Walking up on deck, I see Tidus and Yuna engaged in what seems to be a deep conversation. She turns and says something to him, and then…_

Sora: No way…

_An enormous fin rises from the water. It looks like that of a whale's fin, and is grey in color. _

Sora: Could this be…

Man: SIIIIIIIIIN!

_Adrenaline rushes over me. I summon forth my keyblade. The **Brother's Bond** appears in my hand. Its red crystalline blade ready for battle. The man who cried out Sin's name, rushed over and positions himself behind a harpoon. I can tell he is fearful of something more than his life._

Wakka: What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!

Man: Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!

_Yuna nods, telling them she understands their plight._

Wakka: Wait! Oh boy…

_They fire the harpoon at the fin; another harpoon is fired. The two harpoons connect. The fin drags the boat along. A ton of water splashes onto the deck. Tidus looks around for a hand to grab. Tons of small pods from the fin are let loose onto the deck of the ship; they transform into bug things. _

Sora: This doesn't look too good!

Tidus: You think?

_These creatures begin to rush at us. Tidus and I cut down the nearest two with quick strikes. Kimahri is keeping Yuna back, shielding her from harm, as she volleys Cure spells to every member of the party._

Sora: Wait a second… Wakka, Lulu! Try focusing your attacks on its fin!

_The two nod in agreement. Lulu rains thunder spells on the fin, and Wakka throws his blitzball straight at it. I aim __**Brother's Bond**__ at the fin and start casting a flurry of fire and lighting spells at it. I take a brief break from casting, only to deliver a quick slash to an enemy approaching Tidus from behind. Soon enough the creature could no longer take this punishment._

_Sin tears out the harpoon device and swims away. All is silent in the boat. Wakka looks around frantically. He then dives into the water, and I follow behind. Underwater, Tidus is floating without moving. Several fish attack him. Wakka throws his blitzball and the fish die. He then uses a potion on Tidus, who wakes up. He gives Tidus the thumbs up symbol. Before we can return to the boat, A squid like creature approaches, it is clear that it has hostile intentions. I motion to Tidus and Wakka, and they Instantly assume a battle stance. Tidus casts a spell on the three of us. I instantly feel faster, and more agile. Using my newfound speed, I swim forward and offer a wide slash at the monster. Wakka uses his blitzball to rid us of the fish, while Tidus blindsides it with three swift strikes._

Sora: _(to himself)_ These fish don't stop coming.

_I motion to Wakka not to worry about the fish. He joins our onslaught of attacks on the beast. After 5 minutes of constant hacking and slashing, The fiend fell. It faded into those lights I saw from my first battle in Spira. We return to the boat, and lie on the deck. We gaze on to the horizon to see a horrific scene._

_The quiet town of Kilika...a massive tidal wave approaches. The entire city is engulfed in water. Everything begins to get sucked into the sky; houses, humans, everything. In the sky, a whirlwind of corpses and debris is formed, above Sin, who's floating on the surface. Tidus is deep in thought. Obviously taking in the events just witnessed. I myself, could not believe what I just saw. In a matter of minutes, a whole town was decimated effortlessly. Yuna is wearing a sad, yet determined expression_Yuna: I will defeat sin…I must defeat Sin._The boat docks. Several people are relieved to see Yuna step off the boat. She performs the prayer._

Yuna: Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid. If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending

Man: Thanks be to ye!

Woman: Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!

Yuna: Please, take me to them.

_Two people lead the way. Yuna follows, as does the rest of the group, except for Wakka__,Tidus, and myself_

Wakka: We'll go see what we can do to help in town.

_Wakka and the aurochs run off, leaving Tidus and I standing near the boat. We walk over down the path where we see a large group of people. Tidus and I stand beside Lulu._

Tidus: Uh, what's a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?

Lulu: You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?

_Tidus is caught off guard by the remark._

Lulu: The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

Tidus: Summoners do this?

_At this everyone__ turns towards Yuna._

_Yuna walks on the water. She begins moving around with her wand/sceptor. In the background, the people of Kilika cry. Lulu, Tidus, and Kimahri watch on. Small globes of energy begin to rise out of the water, gathering upwards. Nearbye, a flame turns blue. The water Yuna's standing on rises into the air, bringing her up with it, as she continues the motions, while the strands of energy (the souls of the dead, more or less) begin to fly up as well. People keep crying_

Tidus: It must be tough, being a summoner

Lulu: Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way… Until the end.

Tidus: Until the...end? What's the end?

_Everyone turns and stares at Tidus. Lulu gets visibly frustrated. At this point I'm glad I'm not the one to do the questioning. _

Lulu: Until she defeats Sin.

_Lulu walks away, leaving Tidus feeling dumb. Yuna runs up to Lulu_

Yuna: I hope... I hope I did good

Lulu: You did very well. They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hm?

_I could easily tell Tidus was disturbed by what has just happened. He has a different air about him, as if what he just witnessed was a scene out of a horror film. Myself? I didn't know what to think of everything. _

Sora: Hey Tidus. Let's go rest for the night. I think we have been through enough today.

Tidus: Yea… I guess you're right.

_We make our way to the inn. Along the way we pass by villagers still deep in mourning over the loss of their loved ones. Upon arriving at the inn, we head upstairs and choose a bed. _

_We awake next morning. Tidus' yawning, being my "alarm". We exit to the inn to be greeted by one of the aurochs._

Datto: Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!

_Tidus and I go to meet Wakka. Wakka is helping the Aurochs to fix a damaged boat _

Wakka: Ah, there you are! Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!

_The Aurochs leave the boat to rejoin Wakka and Tidus_

On to the temple, where we pray for victory!

_The aurochs leave, making way for what looks like a forest._

Wakka: High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here. Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?

Tidus: Wakka...

Wakka: Hm?

Tidus: Praying for victory's all good...but is this right?

Wakka: Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?

Sora: Wakka….I don't think that's what he means…

Tidus: What I mean is… is this really the time?

Wakka: This is the only time! The players fight with all their strength: the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering... only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think.

Tidus: Whatever you say...

Wakka: Let's play...and win! Right?

Tidus and Sora: Right! Wakka: Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!

_The three of us make our way for the forest, and meet up with everyone else._

Wakka: What's up?

Lulu:( _glaring at Tidus _) Yuna's saying she wants you with us.

Tidus: ( _surprised_ ) Huh?

Yuna: I want to ask you to be my guardian.

_Go Tidus!_

Wakka: Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie

Yuna: Not a guardian, then... I just want him nearby.

_I knew from the minute I saw those two they were meant for each other…_

Tidus: What? What do you mean?

Yuna: It's just that, well...

Lulu: We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?

_Someone knows how to make quite the save…Yuna nods, and turns back to face Tidus _

Yuna: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...

Tidus: There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on.

Yuna: My apologies.

_Kimahri walks by and crosses his arms, a serious expression covering his face. We all run foward. Luzzu and Gatta are there. In the background is a large red tentacle monster_

Gatta: Company, halt!

Luzzu: The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor.

Sora: Oh really now?

_Ochu goes out of control. Luzzu and Gatta roll out of the way of its tentacles. The beast turns to my direction, as if it heard my challenge. _

Sora: I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO FIGHT!

_The rest of the party assume battle positions. Tidus and I work together, delivering quick blows to the Ochu Lord's tentacles. I turn and see Wakka get slammed by one of the remaining tentacles. Yuna quickly aids him with an Esuna spell, healing the poison which was in his body._

_The wood lord, suddenly becomes still. Seemingly asleep, Tidus decides to take advantage of the situation. No sooner than Tidus delivers a slash to it's body, The Ochu jumps up, and lands, causing a large quake to devastate the party. Anticipating this, I do a front flip forward, and with the momentum gained, leap for the Ochu's body. _

Sora: FIRAGA!

_Channeling the spell through the __**Brother's Bond**__ I slash the Ochu horizontally across its body, leaving a burning gash where flesh once was. Taking advantage of the situation, Wakka launches his ball at the wound. Lulu shoots a number of fire spells at the wound._

_Kimahri jumps and lands with his lance inside of the beast, delivering the finishing blow._

Gatta: Whoooa!

Luzzu: A summoner and her guardians. Very impressive!

Sora: That wasn't all that difficult…

Gatta: Sir, we should fight, too!

Luzzu: We'll get our chance soon enough.

_The two leave. Gatta seems to be chanting some sort of song. We continued along the forest path. We eventually find ourselves at the base of what seems like an endless flight of stone steps. _

Wakka: These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak.

_Tidus looks up the steps. The Aurochs stretch, and then laugh a somewhat evil laugh, although, it sounds more comical than it does evil._

Tidus: A race, huh? Think you can beat me?

Sora: I'm in!

_Tidus, Wakka, Two of the Aurochs, and myself line up at the steps._

Wakka: Yuna, if you would.

Yuna: Ready?

_She giggles, and then runs up the steps, leaving Tidus and I confused._

Wakka: Hey! Hey!

_Wakka and the Aurochs follow Yuna up the steps, Tidus and I follow , walking at a brisk pace. As we near the top, screams can be heard._

Datto: L-Look out!

Wakka: Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!

_Lulu, Kimahri, Tidus, and I run up the rest of the steps. _

Tidus: Another fight already?

Sora: Don't complain it could be worse.

_As if on cue, two tentacles rise from the ground behind the party._

Sora: AHH come on!

_We engage the sinspawn in battle. Tidus, tries to slice the hard outer shell of the creature, but with no effect._

Tidus: What!

Lulu: Its defenses are too strong to just hack and slash through. Sora and I will deal with the body.

_Lulu, analyzes the beast. Pinpointing its weakness, she begins to cast fire spells left and __right, I join in, while sometimes stopping to cast a cure spell on myself. In the corner of __my eye I see Tidus, Wakka, and Kimahri dodging swipes from the tentacles, Tidus, using __his agility, is able to dance around them with ease, while countering with his own slashes._

Sora: I think it's getting weaker!

_The shell bursts open, revealing a reptilian-like creature. The tentacles are now seen to __be its arms. _

Tidus: Yuna! An Aeon please!

_Yuna steps up, and calls forth Valefor, the Aeon of Besaid. After petting its neck, she __commands it to battle. The fight was over before it started. Valefor shot out a beam of __energy ,the pure power of the attack incinerates the sinspawn. I dismiss **Brother's Bond**._

Tidus: Yeesh!

Wakka: Sorry about that! Hoped to break you guys in a little slower.

Tidus and Sora: Being a guardian's tiring!

Wakka: You guys handled yourselves pretty well. You've got talent

Tidus: Nah.

Sora: You really think so?

Tidus: _(catching his breath)_ So, what are these "sinspawn" anyway?

Lulu: Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake

Wakka: Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!

_I could tell Tidus was seriously thinking on something. He was much more quiet than usual. I was pondering becoming a guardian. You know, In case , for some reason I can't get home. _

_We walk up the stairs, and arrive at the temple. The way the place looks, I can tell that the people here have quite the affinity for fire._

_Three men, in purple clothes, approach Wakka_

Wakka: You here to pray for victory, too?

Goer: Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!

Wakka: Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?Goer: We've been _**praying **_for some competition this year! So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?

Tidus: This time, we play to win!

Sora: Yea! You guys are gonna go down!.

Goer: Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys.

_The trio walks away_

Wakka: See you in the finals!

Tidus: We'll beat them. We have to!

Yuna: You know that team?

Tidus: Putting people down... They're as bad as my old man!

Yuna: But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!

Tidus: Well, not my Jecht.

Sora: Tidus….

_Tidus and I enter the temple. It doesn't look unlike the one in Besaid, only with few subtle differences. Fire can be seen all throughout the room. We approach Wakka, who is praying at the feet of a statue._Wakka: Lord Ohalland, guide our feet.

Woman: A summoner, are you?

_The woman, and a muscular man, walk down the steps leading from what I can assume is the cloister of trails._

Yuna: My name is Yuna-from the Isle of Besaid.

Dona: Dona.

Dona: So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my... And all these _**people **_are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?

_Barthello, the muscular man, nods. Kimahri steps forward and faces him_

Yuna: I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in : You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving.

_A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on. Someone she can trust with her life. I wondered, does Yuna feel that way about me and Tidus?_

Lulu: To the trials. Lets go.

_Tidus and I follow._

Wakka: Woah, hold on ya? You to ain't guardians yet.

Yuna: We'll be back soon!

_The platform they are on descends_

Tidus: Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!

_The platform returns. Dona and Barthello enter_

Dona: Where's Yuna?

_Tidus points to the platform_

Dona: Then why are you here?

Sora: What's it matter to you?

Tidus: Hey, I'm not a guardian, and neither is he, so we aren't supposed to go in, right?

Dona: Not a guardian, you say?

_Barthello shoves me and Tidus onto the platform _

Tidus: Hey! What's the big idea?

Dona "Just a little game."

_The platform begins to descend. Tidus, is getting increasingly worried._

Tidus: This is bad, really bad.

Sora: You think?

We run to the door of the Cloister of Trials

Tidus: Only guardians allowed, and we're sure not guardians...

Sora: Well, I guess it's too late now, isn't it?"

_We wander through the trials, already completed by the others who went in before us. We arrive at a room with the rest of the party, save for Yuna, who was praying to the fayth, waiting._

Wakka: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Tidus: It was Dona and that big musclehead man!

Sora: Yea! This isn't our fault! You have to believe us!

Lulu: Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!

Tidus: What consequences?Wakka: She could be excommunicated!

Sora: (_ To himself _) That bitch Dona…

Wakka: Just : So, what's in there anyway?

Wakka: The fayth, remember?

Tidus: Oh yeah, that thing. Right.

_You know, these people aren't really too bright. I was the only one able to pick up that Tidus was using the "Toxin" as an excuse. _

Lulu: The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies

Tidus: Huh?

Lulu: Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon.

Tidus: All that in this room? S-So what's Yuna doing in there?

_So Bahamut…that means…when you became a fayth…you were just a little boy._

Wakka: She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin.

_Yuna exits from the Chamber of the fayth and falls on her knees. Lulu and Wakka run to her side_

_We leave the temple; a group of people surround Yuna, and nod. Tidus appears to be daydreaming. He looks homesick_

Yuna: _( To Tidus) _Are...are you okay?

Tidus:I...I don't : What do you want to do?

Tidus: To scream real loud.

_Yuna giggles, Tidus screams real loud, and everyone turns around._

_ We all leave the temple, and make our way through the forest, and head to the boat in the Kilika Port_

Wakka: Off to **Luca** at last! The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?

_We get aboard the boat, and it departs._


	4. Chapter 4 Rumours and Blitzball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If I could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!**

**Of Hearts and Pyreflies**

_It's nighttime on the boat. I'm on deck, near the entrance to the interior of it. I can see Wakka and Lulu in conversation. Wakka looks at Lulu, and nods. They walk to the upper area of the boat where they'll be alone. Near me, the Luca Goers and another person or two surround Yuna and engage in a chat with her; she giggles, while Kimahri keeps a vigilant watch over her. I head down the room with the Aurochs inside. There, the Aurochs are standing around, talking. Tidus is sitting down_

Sora: So Tidus… can I talk to you alone for a moment?

Tidus: Sure Sora.

_We walk off, and go to the engine room_

Sora: So, what do you think of Spira?

Tidus: What do you mean?

Sora: I can tell its you're first time here. Back at Kilika temple, I noticed a homesick expression on your face. You miss Zanarkand a lot don't you?

Tidus: Yea… I mean, everything here is different. The people, the places. I'm used to everything being flashy and exciting! This…this is totally new for me…

Sora: Don't worry. I mean you always have Blitzball._( winking_ _)_ Oh and Yuna too!

Tidus: _( Blushing )_ What's that supposed to mean?

Sora: Well….in case you haven't notice my friend, she has taken quite a liking to you.

Tidus: _( Excitedly )_ You really think so?

Sora: Yea I do. Don't forget what Wakka said though!

_At that, I exit the room, leaving Tidus to wade through his feelings. When I come out of the room, I am greeted by a man. _

Man: Oy! You over there. Them's fascinatin clothes you're wearin.

Sora: What? Are you talking to me?

_He comes closer, as if to observe me. He looks at my outfit, repeatedly going over the details._

Man: No this won't do one bit.

Sora: Huh?

Man: Don't look like you got much money either.

Sora: Who exactly do you think you are?

Man: Oaka XXIII, merchant extraordinaire!

Sora: Never heard of you…

Oaka: Of course not. Not many have…not yet… Can I ask ye a favor? I'm in need of seed money, so I can grow my empire!

Sora: The nerve of some people…

_I remove from my pocket 200 gil (that's the name of the currency around here) and hand it to Oaka_

Oaka: Thanks be to ye. Fine seed money, for the Oaka merchant empire!

_I leave while he is distracted by the money. I come up on deck and overhear a conversation between two men._

Man 1: Hey have you heard about what's happening recently?

Man 2: Oh you mean about the attacks?

_My interest has been piqued_

Man 1: Yeah, they say some man has been going around, and attempting to take people's hearts!

Man 2: That's terrible! What is he supposed to look like.

Man 1: The only things known about him, are that he wears a black cloak, which conceals his face, and his weapons are some sort of red energy.

_My heart stops. This description sounds all too familiar. But how… Riku and I…we took care of Xemnas, back at __**The World That Never Was**__. We saw him fade into nothingness. I don't understand how he could still be around. The mere thought, sends chills down my spine. I'll look into the matter more some other time, but for now i won't let it bother me._

_Tidus comes up onto the deck. He over hears a the conversation between the Goers, and Yuna. They are bad mouthing the Aurochs._

Tidus: What are you all talking about?

Bickson: Who are you supposed to be?

Graav: Ah, I remember him. Guy from Kilika

Bickson: Hmm?

Graav: You know, one of the Besaid Aurochs. Said somethin' about winning the cup.

Bickson: Oh, right. You're that idiot.

Yuna: Don't call him that!

Bickson: But he is an idiot. They don't got what it takes to win the cup.

Tidus: Well, they do now that I'm here!

Sora: Yea me too! We're gonna show you guys who's boss!

Yuna: Yes, they will win! He used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!

_Yuna…you really shouldn't have said anything…_

Graav: Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins.

Yuna: It's not ruins, there's a big city there! There is!

_Oh boy…_

Sora: Don't listen, he's got amnesia

Tidus: Yea I got too close to Sin and-

Yuna: There is a city, really!

_Couldn't just let him make a save could you…_

Bickson: Right. Whatever your Ladyship says.

_They walk away. Tidus approaches her _

Tidus: What's wrong? You seemed kinda mad back there.

Sora: Oh so you did notice?

Yuna: They were being rude and...I do believe your Zanarkand exists. I really do, you know!

Tidus: Really? How come?

Yuna: Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories. It'd be great to see your home someday. I'd love to go there.

Tidus: Yeah… _Tidus drifts into thought, wearing that blank expression I have come to know on his face. Once he snaps out of it he speaks._

Tidus: Hey, Sora, have you seen Wakka and Lulu?

Sora: Yea I saw them go on the upper part of the deck

_Tidus and I are about to go up the stairs, when we hear conversation. We decide to eavesdrop on it_

Lulu: Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?

Wakka: Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca.

Lulu: And if not?

Wakka: He could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!

Lulu: What? Just leaving him in Luca?

Wakka: What do you want me to do?

Lulu: Yuna wants to make him a guardian.

Wakka: Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?

Lulu: And whose fault is that?

Wakka : Not mine!

_There's a few moments of silence_

Wakka: It is mine, huh? Why do you think she wants to make him a guardian, anyway?

Lulu: Because he's Sir Jecht's

Wakka: Oh, right. Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?

Lulu: It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so.

Wakka: Okay.

Lulu: "Okay?" Okay? That's all you have to say?

Wakka: Well, yeah, I mean...He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess.

Lulu: You're right, for once.

Wakka: Ahem!

_Another few moments of silence_

Lulu: I wonder which is best...Why don't you tell him he should?

Wakka: Should what?

Lulu: Become Yuna's guardian.

Wakka: Why me?

Lulu: Because Yuna can't.

Wakka: Why not?

Lulu: He hates his father-what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him... "I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine?"

Wakka: Aren't you being over-sensitive?

_She lets out a frustrated sigh_

Wakka: All right, all right. I'll try talking to him after the tournament

Lulu: Be discreet.

Wakka: I know. It's his decision…

Wakka: Wait, He doesn't like his father?

Lulu: Apparently. He told Yuna as much.

Wakka: Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em.

Lulu: I...I was five then, so I remember mine a little.

Wakka: Dammit! Sin just takes everything away from us.

_Tidus and I go to the front of the boat, and approach a blitzball that's just sitting there. Tidus seems to be recalling a memory. He is visibly frustrated by what it is he is recalling. Without warning, Tidus snaps back to reality. He about-faces and kicks the ball towards the pole supporting the ships sail. It bounces back toward him, he returns it to the pole with a quick jab. It impacts the pole again to be shot back one more time. Off this rebound, Tidus leaps in the air, doing multiple 360 degree corkscrew spins, finishing by smacking the ball with a hard kick, sending it flying over the horizon._

_Surprise coats Tidus' face, he is visibly elated_

Tidus: The best? Yeah right!

Sora: Wow…

_I turn around and see all of the aurochs behind us_

Sora: WHOA how did you guys get here?

Wakka: Whoa! What's that called?

Tidus: Doesn't have a name. Anyone can do it if they try.

Wakka: Show us one more time, ya?

_Tidus prepares to do it again. The Aurochs step aside. Tidus looks back to see Yuna's there; she waves at him. He kicks the ball and performs the shot once more. The Aurochs are running to the front of the boat, to view the ball flying across the horizon. Tidus goes to speak to Yuna. I follow behind, but notice the aurochs attempting the shot._

Yuna: That was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?

Tidus: How do you know that?

Yuna: Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III."

Tidus: Stupid name, huh? You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And, they really did come back. I used to get so mad. Is he alive, you think?

Yuna: I don't know. But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian.

Tidus: So he's famous here, too?

Yuna: Yes. So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around

Tidus: Uh-huh.

Yuna: What would you do if you found him?

Tidus: Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well… I'd probably just smack him one.

_He punches the air _

Tidus: After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always... Well, you should know, Yuna. Your father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?

Yuna: It is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner.

Tidus: Sure.

Yuna: But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think.

Tidus: Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure.

_He really does hate his father_

Yuna: You shouldn't say that about your father!

Tidus: I got the right!

Yuna: I guess you do.

_Tidus gets hit by a blitzball. We turn to see Wakka and the Aurochs_

Wakka: Show me that move again!

_Tidus performed the shot one more time. This time he let me have a try. I almost got it too. I messed up on the spins at the end, and kicked more air than ball. _

Tidus: Wow Sora. No too shabby for a first try.

Sora: You really think so?

Tidus: _( winking )_ Might make a good star player someday

Sora: Hey Wakka, you think I could play in the tournament too?

Wakka: Hey, the more the merrier ya? We would be glad to have you on da team!

_With this I realized just how tired I was_

Wakka: You two should get some rest, you gonna need it for tomorrow's matches

_Tidus and I descended into the ship. We found our room, and wished each other goodnight. Then…I had a dream. _

_**Voice: Its nice to see you… Sora… **_

_All I could see was utter blackness. Amidst the darkness, a cloaked figure, face hidden from my view. Only two features could be seen. The long strand of silvery white hair, and two beams, a crimson red, extended from the figures hands._

_**Voice: So… Would you like to bring me, some ever precious hearts? **_

_To Be Continued._

_**Author's Note**_

_Hi guys. Thanks to the few reviews I go, my interest in writing this story has been sparked once again. I would appreciate more reviews so keep them coming. I want to know what you guys wanna see in the story. Any genuinely good suggestions will be made canon._


	5. Chapter 5 Mayhem and Watersports Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If I could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!_

_**Of Hearts and Pyreflies**_

_Tidus and I are standing on the deck of the boat, looking at Luca's stadium and the city, which is full of people. The city, massive and full of people, is captivating. As the boat pulls into Luca's dock. The voice of an announcer can be heard _

Announcer: Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2.

_It not too long till the blitz matches now… I'm still being haunted by that dream of Xemnas. Could it just be a nightmare? No, it's too convenient with the story I heard last night._

Bobba: All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts!

_The Kilika Beasts walk out and wave to the crowd_

Bobba: High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?

Jimma: Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year.

Bobba: Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is…

_There is a long pause, disappointment and dull cheers can be heard_

Bobba: Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience

Jimma: Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid.

Bobba: Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is...Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!

Jimma: Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today.

Bobba: You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks!

_This is starting to get on my nerves. Shouldn't it be that announcers can't be so biased?_

Bobba: The Luca Goers are number one!

_I'm not the only one getting annoyed here. Tidus is wearing a scowl that reaches his chin._

Wakka: It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you.

Sora: How can you just say that? They're trash talking you and you just stand there and-

_I'm cut off by the sight of Tidus with a Megaphone, climbing on a box_

Tidus: Stop right there, Goers!

_He now has complete…undivided…attention… Tidus you really didn't think this through did you. I bet you going to make a huge fool of-_

Tidus: You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!

_Too late. __Tidus laughs. Once he's back on the ground, as Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri approach_

Wakka: What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?

Sora: You idiot!

Datto: We sure stood out, though!

Letty: We were on the sphere!

Datto: We were?

_Three people run past us, they seem to be excited_

Man Who is Not Plot Relevant 1: Maester Mika is here!

Man Who is Not Plot Relevant 2: Already?

Man Who is Not Plot Relevant 3: The number 3 dock!

Tidus: What's up now?

Yuna: Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!

Tidus: Mika?

Sora: Maester?

Lulu: Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester.

Tidus: Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?

Sora: He's kinda old you know…

Wakka: Hey! Mind your mouths, now.

Yuna: Let's all go see him!

_We run to meet Mika. Crowds of people are blocking our sight_

Tidus: Can't see a thing!

Wakka: Shhhh!

_Loud joyous music is heard. Several people get off the boat; the first, a man with strange blue hair _

Man Who is Not Plot Relevant 4: That's a Guado, right?

Man Who is Not Plot Relevant 5: Who could it be?

Man Who is Not Plot Relevant 4: Isn't that... Maester Seymour?

_Seymour faces the boat, bends down, and does the prayer gesture. Everyone in the crowd, except for Tidus and I, do it as well. Maester Mika gets off of the boat, stopping in front of Seymour_

Mika: People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...The son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon.

Seymour: I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities.

_Wakka nudges us_

Wakka: You guys, too! Bow your heads!

_Mike and his associates leave. Seymour stares at Yuna, before leaving _

Sora: Did anyone else see that? That was the CREEPIEST thing I have ever seen.

_Although he isn't showing it Tidus is clearly disturbed by what he has seen. I can't blame him, seeing as he has gotten so close to Yuna._

Wakka: Really psyches you up, ya? All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!

Sora: Wakka you really didn't see that?

_**In the Aurochs locker room**_

_All of us are there, except for Tidus and Wakka. Tidus opens the door and walks in. They all go "Awwww" in unison._

Sora: Way to be confident…

Tidus: Where's Wakka?

Datto: At the match-up draws.

Letty: We had to play the Goers in the first match last year.

Jassu: The year before that, and the one before that, too!

Keepa: Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway.

Sora: Ouch…

_Wakka walks in. They spring to their feet and face him _

Datto: Cap'n Wakka!

_Wakka is grinning from ear to ear. He seems extremely pleased._

Wakka: We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions! First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys.

_Wakka reviews with the team the way to play the game, as well as strategies and formations. Tidus is obviously bored. Yuna runs into the room._

Yuna: There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!

Tidus Au-Auron?

Sora: Auron?

_No…it can't be the same Auron_

Yuna: Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!

_Yuna walks back to the door; Tidus follows her. We're just about to leave when..._

Wakka: Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?

Tidus: Hey, I'll be back.

Wakka: Yeah, okay.

Tidus: Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man. No, no, not your face. Just breathe out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah!

_We leave the locker room. Tidus is __deep in thought and Yuna looks beyond excited._

Yuna: Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht.

Tidus: Huh? How?

Yuna: Sir Auron was also my father's guardian. So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go now!

_Yuna runs off, with Kimahri trailing behind, Tidus goes to run after her, with me following him. We see two men leaning on the wall_

Al Bhed Psyche 1: Y myto **summoner**! Fa sicd nabund. ("A lady summoner!") ("We must report.")

_What a weird language_

Tidus: Hey! Al Bhed Psyches, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day, and... This girl Rikku gave me food and...

Sora: Ummm Tidus…

Tidus: Uh... You don't understand me, do you?

Sora: Hmm you really think so?

Tidus: Uh, anyway...If you meet Rikku, tell her thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win!

_Tidus walks away. He leaving the locker room area entirely, I go out as well Now outside, Tidus stretches. He sees Yuna and Kimahri standing there, surrounded by people. Yuna giggles _

Yuna: I'm sorry, please let me through.

_She turns to Tidus and Me_

Yuna: Hey, let's go.

Tidus: You're really famous.

_All Yuna lets out is a giggle. We walk through the crowd and Yuna stops Abruptly_

Yuna: I hope we don't get seperated.

Sora: Hey where's Tidus?

Tidus: Yuna!

_She turns to him. He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles _

Yuna: What was that?

Tidus: In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players.

_He whistles again _

Tidus: You try it, too! But your fingers in your mouth like this.

Yuna: Like...this?

Tidus: Uh-uh, not like that, like this. Then, you just blow.

_Yuna tries, and blows weakly twice, not making a noise except blowing air _

Sora: Well I didn't expect you to get it right away…

Yuna: It's not working. Tidus: Practice!

Sora: Obviously

Yuna: Okay.

Tidus: Hey, use that if we get seperated. Then I'll come running, okay? Well, guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it?

Sora: Well look at that! You have your own knight in shining armor Yuna.

_Yuna blushes_

Yuna: Yes, sir!

_We pass through a large crowd, amassing a great deal of stares. It must be that its Yuna they see._

Tidus: Whoa! This is a pretty big town!

Yuna: Luca is the second largest city in Spira.

Tidus: I thought every town was little-you know, like Besaid and Kilika.

Yuna: Towns don't usually get bigger than that. Because when a lot of people start to gather...

Tidus: Sin...?

_Yuna give him nothing but a sad silence_

Tidus: What about Luca? It's safe here?

Yuna: It's not any different, but the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength.

Tidus: They protect the stadium?

Yuna: Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days.

Tidus: Whoa! Talk about pressure!

Yuna: That's right! Is Zanarkand like this, too?

Tidus: Well, there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together.

Yuna: They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?

_Tidus laughs _

Yuna: Come on, let's go find Sir Auron!

_We walk a short distance making it to the café. Tidus sighs in dissapointment. I look around and don't see the Auron I believe we are looking for. _

Tidus: Auron's not here.

_Yuna goes "Hmm", before walking over to talk to some people while Kimahri enters the building. I turn around and I see Kimahri being confronted by two larger Ronso, beasts like him, except they're light grey and dark grey instead of blue, taller, bigger, and they have uncut horns on their heads _

Biran: Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something!

Yenke: Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?

Biran: Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces.

Yenke: Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso.

Biran: Maybe taught too much.

_Biran lightly pushes Kimahri_

Sora: What's your problem?

Tidus: Take 'em on!

_Yenke laughs and Kimahri gives him an uppercut. Yenke falls down; everyone gasps _

Sora: Yea Kimahri!

Man Who is Not Plot Relevant 6: Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?

_Biran punches Kimahri as if to get revenge for Yenke._

Tidus: The game!

_Inside the café, other people are watching a crystal television screen of some sort, where Mika can be seen speaking_

Mika: Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here...to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly. Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you.

_The spherical bowl for the blitzball tournament fills with water. The crowds in the stand continue to cheer, as the ball gets filled. We see a bird's eye view of the stadium itself Inside the bowl, the Aurochs take to their positions and wait for the game to begin. On the other side of the bowl, the Al Bhed Psyches get into position. The ball is ejected into the air: Wakka and the Al Bhed Psyche player both reach for it_

Sora: So that's blitzball...

Tidus: Kimahri! Yuna's gone!

_Kimahri looks at Tidus; Biran uses the opportunity to punch him. Kimahri is agitated, but runs out of the café. Tidus and I follow. Outside, we look around for her. Lulu runs up to us_

Lulu: Where in Spira have you been! Tidus: Huh?

Sora: Well you see we were-

Lulu: Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches.

Sora: WHAT!

Lulu: In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose.

Tidus: What!

Sora: Way to be redundant...

Lulu: If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her.

Tidus: I'm going too! This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?

Lulu: Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go.

_We make our way for dock 4, when a curious group of robots approaches us. _

Sora: um…hi?

Tidus: What are those things?

Lulu: Ancient Machina, Salvaged by the al bhed. They are particularly weak to lightning.

Sora: _( grinning )_ Well then lets get things started, shall we?

_I charge for the nearest machina. A flash of light emits from my hands as I summon forth __**Brother's Bond **__for battle. Just before I land my first blow, I channel my magic through the keyblade. Lighting can be seen dancing around the weapon's blade. My slash connects, not only cleaving the machina's "limb" off, but short-circuiting it at the same time. Tidus is fighting elegantly, gracefully dodging any jabs, and quickly countering them with his own strikes. Lulu is the same as ever, lobbing spell after spell at our foes. Kimahri is tearing through machina with his lance, either cutting them down, or launching them into the ocean._

_Another machina, slightly larger in stature approaches me. I can tell it's eying my every move. I fake dash to the left to get its attention, and follow up with a leap into the air. I shoot a thunder spell at the machina. It leaps back, anticipating the spell, and prepares to use its arms to clamp me upon landing. _

Sora: This isn't good…

_I swing my keyblade in a downward arc, the momentum causing me to roll downward in midair. The machina doesn't see this coming, and in a second, it's sliced in two. _

Sora: I think that was the last one.

Tidus: That…was awesome!

_We look up at a crystal t.v. screen, which is showing the Blitzball game, tied 2-2 _

_**On Screen**_

Bobba: The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!

_Wakka catches the ball and looks around. 3 Al Bhed's converge on his position. One smashes into him; he drops the ball_

Bobba: Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!

Jimma: But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there.

_**Off Screen**_

Tidus: Still in there!

Sora: Come on Wakka! You can do it!

Lulu: He won't last. Wakka's always like that.

Tidus: Ouch.

Lulu: Let's go.

_We rush the rest of the way to dock 4. When we arrive the boat is leaving, each of us picks up our pace, although it looks like we won't make it. _

Tidus: Haste!

_We each speed up, our movement twice as fast and nearly effortless. __We reach the boat and jump onto it. Once on the boat's deck, a large machina emerges from inside it._

Sora: Not another…

Tidus: No problem! It doesn't look too fast.

_Tidus eagerly charges, he goes for an uppercut, but the blade of his sword hit's the metal with a loud "clang" and bounces off._

Lulu: Its obviously got thick armor as well.

Tidus: Wait! Over there!

_Tidus motions to a control panel, which looks like it operates the crane on the ship_

Sora: Hey, yea! We can use that to defeat it!

_Tidus tries to operate the crane, but to no avail. _

Lulu: It's probably out of power.

Sora: No problem!

_I start launching thundaga spells at the crane, each jolt sending it slightly into motion. Lulu is following my lead, with Kimahri fending off the machina for time, and a frustrated Tidus trying to operate the crane._

Tidus: I think it got it!

_The crane springs to life. Now under Tidus' control, it grabs the machina and lifts it high into the air. The machina is helpless as a large chuck of it is torn off, and thrown into the sea. _

Sora: Now's our chance!

_Tidus and I rush forward. I leap into the air. Tidus delivers 3 slashes to the remains of the machina, before throwing up this sword, __**Brotherhood**__, towards me. I catch his sword in my free hand as I descend toward the machina, twirling it with __**Brother's Bond**__. Now falling with a tornado like spin, I land on the machina, pulverizing it. All that's left of it is a small crater on the ship. My eyes turn to a door behind where the machine once stood._

_The door opens and Yuna exits. An Al Bhed who was keeping her guard (most likely) slumps onto the ground, unconscious _

Lulu: I hope you hurt them.

Yuna: A little.

_Tidus looks around the boat _

Yuna: What is it?

Tidus: There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone.

Yuna: What happened?

Tidus: Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship.

Yuna: Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?

Tidus: I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language.

Yuna: I see...

Tidus: So who's Cid?

Yuna: He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him.

Tidus: Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?

Yuna: On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help.

Tidus: You're worried he was...

Sora: Killed…?

Lulu: Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed.

Tidus: Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!

_I face palmed myself at this_

Lulu: I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!

Yuna: The game!

Lulu: Oh!

_Lulu does a fire spell in the sky. It makes a bright light. Wakka sees it, as time ticks down in the final half of the game _

Bobba: Thirty seconds left... The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive!

_Wakka swims fast_

Bobba: A long pass from Letty!

_Wakka catches it _

Bobba: It goes through!

_Wakka avoids an Al Bhed defender and shoots_

Bobba: He shoots!

_It makes it, with only 2 seconds left._

Bobba: Gooooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!

Tidus: We won!

Sora: Yea! Go Wakka!

Yuna: We did it! We're in the finals!

Lulu: Not the most...graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing

Tidus: Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?

Lulu: Excuse me?

Tidus: I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl-

Lulu: You don't want to finish that sentence…

Sora: Ouch.

Yuna: Shouldn't we be getting back by now?

Sora: Yea! We have finals to win!

Tidus: Your right, lets go!

_We rush off toward the stadium, awaiting us, an incredible match. That much I'm sure of._

_**To Be Continued**_

_Author's note: Sorry if I made anybody lose the game during this chapter, it was unintentional I promise. Anyhow, try to leave me some reviews please. I would really appreciate feedback on the story. _


	6. Chapter 6 Mayhem and Watersports Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If I could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!**

**Of Hearts Disclaimer: and Pyreflies**

_We make our way to the locker room. The Aurochs stand around Wakka, who's lying down on a bench. Tension is thick in the air _

Datto: Sure you're all right, Cap'n?

Letty: The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?

Jassu: We're playing the Goers, too.

_Wakka picks up the ball, but falls back and drops it. The door opens; Tidus enters, stops the ball with his foot and kicks it into the air _

Tidus: Miss me?

_He passes the pall to Datto, who catches it. Yuna and Lulu walk in _

Datto: Lady Yuna!

Letty: Are you okay?

Sora: Yea, we took care of things.

Yuna: All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Wakka: How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?

Tidus: Hey, let it go, all right?

Sora: Yea, She's safe now, isn't she?

Wakka: Don't go near Al Bhed any more, okay? They're trouble.

_I chuck at the irony of this thought. Tidus and the others go outside to talk. I'm in the locker room reviewing some of our strategies. Since this is my first blitz match, I don't want to disappoint the crowd. _

_Tidus walks back in, and goes over to Wakka. _

Wakka: The game starts soon. No time for warm-ups. Ready?

Tidus: Lemme at 'em.

Sora: We're gonna hit 'em so hard that they'll mistake blitzballs for cannon-balls!

Wakka: All right! I got something to tell you boys. After this game...I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know... Since we're here, we might as well win!

Aurochs: Yeah!

Sora: That's the spirit!

Botta: A-Am I on the bench?

_Wakka steps in front of Tidus, and puts his hands on Tidus' shoulders _

Wakka: I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place. Botta, sorry but your gonna sit this one out to brudda. All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!

Tidus: Let's blitz!

_We exit the locker room, just before I leave, I can hear an exchange of words_

Lulu: I saw you floating there, on the sphere.

Wakka: Hey, you weren't supposed to see that.

_Wakka nearly collapses; Lulu catches him _

Lulu: You really gave it your all, didn't you?

_Tidus, the Aurochs, and I are outside the dressing room. Tidus is giving a small speech._

Tidus: All right, boys, what're we gonna do?

Aurochs: Win!

Botta: For Cap'n Wakka!

_We can hear the announcers discussing the start of the game as we enter the sphere pool._

Bobba: This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game! But who could have imagined... A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against… the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!

_There he goes…trash talking us again. It doesn't matter, after today, they won't say a word like that again._

_My eyes wander while we take our places in the sphere pool. In the distance, I see a man in a streaming red leather coat. He seems to have on some sunglasses and his left arm in tucked in a sleeve…could that be… Auron? _

_No I can't get distracted now. I can't let these guys down. _

Jimma: This looks like history in the making, Bobba.

_We Aurochs take our places, as do the Goers. Bickson and Tidus meet in the middle. Bickson laughs. Tidus stares at him seriously. Bickson extends his hand for a handshake. Tidus brings his hand forward, but quickly moves his head back, as Bickson turned the handshake into an attempted punch to the face_

_Well that's a low blow…_

Bobba: They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!

_The blitzball match begins. _

_Adrenaline pours over me. Tidus and Bickson both rush forward. Tidus quickly manages to grab the ball and darts away from Bickson, leaving him confused and frustrated. He tosses the ball over to Letty, who gracefully catches it. Letty swims a large distance from the 3 goers tailing him. While this all happens i take up a position near the Goers net. Letty dodges a tackle from Graav, and hurls the ball my way. Just before I catch the pass, I take the oppurtunity and go into a spin, with the built up momentum, I kick the ball toward the goal with blinding speed. It's in!_

Bobba: What's this! The Aurochs have scored the first point!

Jimma: This certainly is an unexpected twist. I bet all the fans in the crowd are going wild with excitement.

_We retake out positions. This time, Bickson, not underestimating Tidus, is the quicker one, and snatches the ball before Tidus even gets close enough to get a hand on it. I take action, and instantly start tailing him. I keep pace, and Datto manages to cut him off before he gets closer to our goal. He goes in for a tackle, but it only makes Bickson stumble, this is just what I need though. With the element of surprise, I tackle him from behind, and steal the ball from his grasp. I lob it to Tidus, who catches it effortlessly. He nears the goal and… Oh no! two Goers are just behind him, both too close to evade, and are ready to tackle him down. _

Jimma: How will this young man make it out of this one folks? This wildcard may do something yet!

_Tidus only smirks. He gets prepare for his special shot and our secret weapon, and throws the ball at one of the two Goers faces, he smacks the rebound right into the gut of the other rendering both helpless to stop what happens next, and twirls up into the air, doing 360 spins at terrfying speeds._

Bobba: This is the most incredible shot I have ever seen!

_Tidus and his foot connect with the rebound perfectly, the momentum from his kick sending the ball rocketing toward their goal. The goalie doesn't even know what's happened when the ball crashes straight into the net. _

Bobba: Goooal! Incredible, simply incredible folks, The Aurochs are winning 2-0.

Jimma: The Goers are looking nervous out on the field. In a matter of a day this young blitzer has managed to bring the Goers confidence to the ground.

Bobba: Well anyhow, it's halftime

Jimma: The Aurochs are just playing great, Bobba. Really great. In all my years on this job, i haven't seen anything like this.

_We exit the pool and go to the locker room for a quick half-time break. Wakka greets us and gives us a rundown for the second half._

Wakka: Zone defense, boys! Stop those Goers! Don't let them go anywhere got it?

Aurochs: Cap'n!

Tidus: What about me?

Wakka: Just get the ball and just shoot like crazy!

Sora: And how about me?

Wakka: Put pressure on them. Pin em down and hold them there. If they can't move they can't score

Sora: Right!

Datto: Goers are goin' down!

Aurochs: Yeah!

Tidus: Shoot like crazy!

Aurochs: Yeah! Wakka: All right! Hustle!

_We re-enter the sphere pool. The goers have slightly changed their formation. The game starts. Bickson is too slow, allowing Tidus to grab the ball and instantly go for a shot. It gets intercepted by a Goer, who swims off toward our goal. Jassu tails him, and delivers a tackle directly to the Goer, sending the ball fumbling into the sphere pool. Datto recovers the ball for us, and safely passes it to Letty. Letty holds on to the ball and lets Tidus get into position. Once Tidus is ready, Letty launches me the ball. The Goers, who were just focused on Tidus, set their eyes on me. Before they can get too close for comfort, I send the ball over to Tidus, who is now nearly next to the goal. He makes a skillful shot, doing a backflip underwater, going into a powerful kick, and gives us another point._

Bobba: Unbelievable! The Aurochs score AGAIN. This is a blitzball day of firsts.

Jimma: And no doubt an unforgettable day for those in the crowd.

_The crowd starts chanting. In unison all they are screaming is Wakka's name. Tidus starts for the pools exit, understanding what's going on I follow behind him._

Bobba: Say... Where are those players going? They're leaving the sphere pool! They might be injured!

_Inside the locker room, Tidus confronts Wakka. I see only see Wakka leaving the room, and Tidus waving to him \_

Sora: Why did you leave?

Tidus: This isn't my show. I mean sure I feel a little left out, but this game belongs to Wakka and the Aurochs.

Sora: My thoughts, exactly

_**Back at the sphere pool**_

Bobba: I wonder what's happening? The crowd is going wild!

_Wakka swims in_

Bobba: Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back.

_With two minutes left on the clock, and a 3 point lead. There isn't much that could happen. At least that's what I thought. In a show of excellent speed and skill, the Aurochs manage to make the game end with a victory of 5-1_

Bobba: Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!

_The crowd lifts their arms in the air and cheers _

_Wakka is lying down in the water. Tidus and I swim up to him, grinning widely. Wakka gives us a thumbs up. Suddenly, the crowd shrieks! Fish Fiends and Heartless surround us in the sphere! Dozens of them swim around in it! _

_This isn't good. I summon my keyblade, and take up a battle stance. Tidus and Wakka beside me. _

Sora_: I can't use thunder here…it'll electrocute us all. _

_I slash the nearest heartless, and go into a strike for a sahagin fiend. Wakka dispatches of a few of the fiends by rebounding his blitzball ball off of them. Tidus is cutting through enemies left and right. Another heartless rears its head in my direction. We lock eyes and then i fire off a magnet spell. The heartless is bewildered as its dragged towards me. Once the distance has been closed, I unload a flurry of blows on the heartless, leaving it to fade into darkness. Constant slashing allows us to advance slowly to the exit of the pool. Taking out as many foes as we can while we head towards it. Once we exit the pool we decide to head for the stands in the stadium._

_**In the stands**_

Lulu: What's happening?

_Tidus, Wakka, and myself make it to the stands, people are fleeing in every direction. What we see next astounds us._ _Auron stands alone, with his huge sword, as people run all around him... running away from a huge beast. Auron sees it and smirks, as the beast growls at him. He approaches it, and cleaves it in two with one blow. As he walks forward, Tidus, Wakka, and I catch up with him _

Tidus: Auron!

Wakka: Sir Auron!

Sora: I think they got the point across…

Tidus: So, you do know him.

Wakka: Yeah. Best guardian there ever was.

_Guardian huh…_

_Tidus walks up to him. Before he can say anything, another fiend attacks._

Sora: Aw why does a Garuda have to show up now?

Tidus: This won't be a problem!

_Tidus spirals into the air, and comes down slashing its wing, rendering the beast flightless. _

Auron: So Tidus, you have improved in combat.

Tidus: Of course I have. I can't rely on an old man like you to protect me.

_Auron shrugs this off. The immense fiend stands before us, although flightless, it can still easily kill any one of us if we are not careful. _

Wakka: Take this, you oversized turkey!

_Wakka hurls his ball at the fiend's face, it connects, distracting the Garuda. I close the distance and slash at its body. After three fatal hits, I jump back just in time to see Auron bring his katana down on its neck._

Sora: Wow, you certainly haven't gotten rusty.

Auron: And neither have you. You handle yourself better in battle than when we last met.

_We are about to leave when another Garuda and two other fiends rear up on us. _

Tidus: Hey, gimme a break!

_I can spot Seymour, witnessing the mayhem from the safety of his seat overlooking the stadium. _

Sora: How can he just stand there and watch...

_He does the prayer gesture, and globes of energy surround him. A massive iron anchor descends from above, pounding into the ground. From out of the ground it pulls a huge aeon._

Sora: Woah...

_The aeon is bound up. Its arms crossed overs its body held by chains. Four chains staked to the ground keep the rest of the aeon secured in place._

_ The Aeon does several blasts, which destroys any and all fiends it hits. Blast after blast, the fiends get hit and destroyed. Causing the stadium to erupt into a storm of pyreflies. Eventually, dozens of shots and dozens of destroyed fiends mean all is safe. All Seymour smiles. The aeon, is crying tears of blood. _

Sora: Such power... its almost like he waited to use it...

Auron: Hmm so you have become more aware as well.

Sora: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

_Auron merely walks off. Tidus and Wakka trail behind. I'm left in the stadium, wondering how Seymour can simply smile at all the destruction that has just taken place. Pondering these thoughts, I follow Auron and Tidus. _

Sora: I wonder... if Auron has some answers.

_For now, I wouldn't know, and I'm sure it would be a while before I can understand what has happened. For now though, im going to follow everyone, and see how things unfold._


	7. Chapter 7 Strolling Down the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If I could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!**

**Author's Note: I was originally planning to give up on this story, but in light of some recent reviews and people favoriting me, i have been inspired to continue this story. Keep the reviews coming, as i would love to have some insight on how my writing is doing. I can't thank those who have reviewed me enough. I look forward to hearing from you again**

**Of Hearts Disclaimer: and Pyreflies**

_**After Tournament**_

_The Aurochs are running up to Wakka. He's holding a large crystal rectangular prism statue. _

Datto: You're really leavin', Cap'n?

Letty: Shouldn't you heal up first?

Wakka: Yuna needs me with her now. I can't be lying around in some bed.

_The Aurochs all hang their heads, sad_

Datto: Yeah, but...

Wakka: Come on, look sharp! The blitz season just started. Don't make those faces, ya?

_He hands the statue to Datto _

Wakka: Well... See you, boys! You be good.

Aurochs: Cap'n...

Wakka: I can't hear you!

Aurochs: Cap'n!

_**Near The Mi'hien Highroad**_

Yuna: Are you sure?

Wakka: Never liked long goodbyes anyways. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya. From now on, I'm your full-time guardian.

Yuna: Then welcome back, Sir Wakka. Good to have you with us.

Wakka: Hey, it's good to be back, ya? So, any news on what happened?

Lulu: Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it

Yuna: Maester Seymour's aeon... It was so powerful.

_**At The Docks**_

_Tidus and I are talking to Auron. Tidus is asking him question after another while I patiently await my turn._

Tidus: Hey you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Gettin' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand-everything, everything! I'm telling you, it's all your fault.

_Auron laughs. All is silent for a few moments _

Sora: So who are you exactly Auron? I mean how could you be here AND know Tidus's father?

Auron: Yeah.

Tidus: And you also knew Yuna's father?

Auron: That's correct.

Tidus: Hey, man, no way! Hey man, there's no way. That's just impossible.

Auron: Nothing impossible about it. Jecht, Braska, and I... Together we defeated Sin, ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand... where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira.

Tidus: Why did it have to be me?

Auron: Jecht asked me to.

Sora: Wha…?

Tidus: Is he alive?

Auron: It depends on what you mean by "alive". He is no longer human. But then... I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin.

_No way… he can't be saying what I think he is…_

Tidus: It can't be...

Auron: It is. Sin is Jecht.

Sora: WHAT! You're kidding right?

Tidus: No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you!

Auron: But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me.

Tidus: If I say no?

Auron: Every story must have an ending.

Tidus: I don't care about your stories!

Sora: Tidus just hear him out…

Auron: I see. Sorry you feel that way. Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision.

Tidus: What am I supposed to say? You tell me it's my decision but I don't have a choice, do I? I have to go with you! I have to! You're the only one who can tell me what's going on anyway!

Sora: Tidus…

Auron: Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?

_He walks over to Tidus, and places his hand on his shoulder_

Auron: It's all right. Tidus: Auron? Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?

Auron: That's up to Jecht. I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come, both of you.

Sora: Tidus, we should really follow him…

Tidus: Yeah…

_This is huge… why would he tell us this though… Either way, if he came here and told us in secret then I doubt he wants the rest of the party knowing._

_**At The Steps Near The Mi'hien highroad**_

Wakka: Do you think they're gonna stay here?

Lulu: Sir Auron knows him and Sora, apparently. You were right. Tidus did meet someone he knew.

Yuna: Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarakand?

Wakka: In any case, I'll miss having them around.

Yuna: He's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see them... Oh!

_Auron walks forward, with Tidus and I following behind him _

Wakka: Whoa.

Yuna: Sir Auron!

Auron: Yuna.

Yuna: Sir?

Auron: I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?

_Well don't you have manners._

Lulu: You're serious?

Auron: You refuse?

Yuna: No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?

Wakka: O-Of course! No problem at all!

Lulu: But...why?

Auron: I promised Braska.

Yuna: You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!

Auron: And...these kids come too.

_He grabs Tidus and flings Tidus in front of him. Not wanting to suffer the same embarrassment I calmly walk forward in front of Auron_

Tidus: Hi...guys. Eh...howdy!

Auron: This one I promised Jecht.

Sora: Um hi there everyone…

Yuna: Is Sir Jecht alive?

Auron: Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years.

_So it's just like I thought._

Yuna: I...see.

Auron: You'll meet eventually.

Yuna: Yes. I'm looking forward to it!

_He steps forward to meet Lulu _

Auron: What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?

Yuna: _( To Tidus ) _Hey! Come with me!

_I walk over and stand next to Wakka. _

Sora: So Wakka, how does it feel?

Wakka: Huh? How does what feel?

_A loud whistle from the direction of Tidus and Yuna is heard_

Sora: To have finally won a tournament after all this time.

Wakka: Oh that. It feels great. Thanks again brudda. Couldn't of done it without you and blondie over there.

Sora: Don't thank me. I'm just happy I got to have as much fun as I did.

Wakka: Yea. You can see why blitz is so important to everyone here.

Sora: Mhm.

_A moment of silence_

Wakka: So how do you feel, being a guardian now?

Sora: Well, I don't feel all that different. I guess I do feel like I have more purpose. Like somebody is depending on me.

_Kairi…I wonder how everything is back at home. _

Wakka: What's on your mind?

Sora: Just thinking about home. Wondering how everyone there is doing.

_Tidus and Yuna erupt into laughter. Both laughing loudly. _

Sora: … What's up with them.

Wakka: I don't know. Those two have really hit it off. I just hope they don't get any closer.

Sora: Why not?

Wakka: It's hard to explain. Yuna can't really be involved with anyone like that. It's what comes with the territory of being a summoner.

Sora: Oh… I think I understand.

Wakka: She has to fight Sin. She can't have any distractions. She needs to be focused on it 100% and can't have any doubts about the path she has chosen.

_The laughing continues for a long time. The absurdity of it causing Tidus and Yuna to burst into actual laughter. Tidus turns around, and notices the stares everyone is giving him and Yuna._

Tidus: What're you looking at?

Wakka: We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!

Sora: Yeah! I mean you two sounded like you were psycho!

Tidus: Sorry!

Yuna: Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile.

_Tidus runs up the stone steps, stretches, and looks ahead. In front of him is the winding dirt path which leads to the Djose temple; Mi'ihen Highroad. While he's walking along, a short, old, white-bearded man, with a tall green hat and green outfit stops him_.

Old Man: Do you know what those ruins are from?

Sora & Tidus: Some old city?

_Yuna approaches_

Old Man: Correct. A city most ancient! A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies!

Yuna: But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin.

Old Man: A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner. Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady.

Sora: it's a pleasure to meet you, Maechen.

Maechen: I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets... My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen.

_He pauses, a frown forming on his face._

Maechen: Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more.

Yuna: I will.

Sora: Yea she can do it, right Tidus?

Tidus: Of course!

_As we continue down the path, we are approached by three people riding chocobos._

Red Haired Woman: Lady Summoner, I presume?

Yuna: Yes, I am Yuna.

Lucil: I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights.

Elma: And I'm Elma.

We've been charged to guard the Highroad.

Lucil: There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos.

_So why do I have the feeling we are going to meet this thing?_

Yuna: Thank you. We will be careful.

Lucil: Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell.

Elma: Our prayers are with you.

_They ride away_

Tidus: A large fiend...

Sora: You aren't really thinking…

Tidus: Let's go get him!

_I knew it. _

Auron: Why?

Tidus: It's the right thing to do.

Auron: It's the right thing to do?

Sora: Is there a problem with helping people Auron?

_Auron softly laughs to himself_

Tidus: What'd I say now?

Auron: Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me.

_I can see subtle changes in Tidus's face at the mention of his father. His veins become more outlined, and his smile becomes a borderline frown._

Little Girl: My Lady Summoner!

_Yuna's attention is captured_

Little Girl: You're a summoner?

Yuna: Yes. My name is Yuna.

Calli: I'm Calli.

Yuna: Nice to meet you, Calli.

Calli: Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?

Yuna: Yes, very soon.

Calli: Yay!

_She starts to run circles around Yuna _

Calli's Mother: We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner.

Yuna: I'll do my best.

_She looks to the others _

Calli's Mother: And good luck to your guardians as well.

_We walk away, with Calli waving at us._

Tidus: What's the calm?

Lulu: The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears.

Yuna: Sin dies and is reborn.

Tidus: I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now. Wait... If it just comes back...

_This actually explains a lot, but what happened that made Jecht become Sin…_

Yuna: Don't say it isn't worth it... Because it is.

_Even for a little while... People can sleep in their beds without being kind of time is worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it. Your words that day, Yuna-I remember them well._

_We continue along the Highroad. They encounter a chocobo carring a caravan of some sort. Luzzu and Gatta are there as well, leading the caravan forward. The group heads forward and reaches them._

Gatta: Hey! Hey, we saw the game! You guys were great!

Luzzu: Congratulations, Wakka!

_Elma and Lucil ride over to us_

Elma: Hey! Stop loafing around!

Gatta: Uh... The lady summoner and her guardians...

Lucil: This mission requires our full attention. We've no time to waste! Understood?

Luzzu: Yes, ma'am! Apologies, ma'am!

Lucil: Carry on.

_Elma and Lucil ride off. Luzzu turns to Gatta _

Luzzu: See? Keep your head down, say "sir" a lot, and you'll do fine.

Gatta: Right...sir.

_Yuna giggles_

Luzzu: Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us... We still believe in you. That won't ever change.

Yuna: Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But, you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and...

Gatta: We should be going, sir!

_We walk and see a girl wearing a green robe, arguing with a man._

Man: We'll defeat Sin any way we can!

Girl: But Yevon's teachings say...

Man: Enough!

_He walks away, we walk over to the girl._

Girl: I-I only meant to...

Sora: Are you all right?

Girl: Is that…the lady Summoner...?

_They do the prayer gesture to each other _

Yuna: Yes, I am Yuna.

Girl: It is an honor, my lady. My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon.

Sora: So what's going on, why were you arguing with that man?

Wakka: Yea what was all that about? The Crusaders' operation?

Tidus: You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?

Shelinda: I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them.

Tidus: Huh? Why? Lulu: The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon

Wakka: That's bad, ya?

Auron: Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin.

Shelinda: But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!

Wakka: Yeah! Right!

Shelinda: But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte.

Yuna: Don't say that. Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!

_Yuna sure knows how to give a pep talk._

Shelinda: Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now, I feel I have the courage to finish my training.

_She leaves, as we walk on, we reach a building_

Auron: We rest here.

Wakka: But, this is an Al Bhed shop!

Sora: How does that matter?

Auron: Is that a problem?

Wakka: They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they... They kidnapped Yuna!

Auron: Where were her guardians? _Wakka and Lulu place their hands to their foreheads. The guy does have point._

Yuna: Sir Auron's just concerned about your health.

Wakka: I'm not tired one bit!

Auron: Well I am.

_He walks into the building; and we follow him inside, after we all get rooms, and go off to sleep._

_**Hours Later**_

Sora: So much for sleeping…

_I exit my room, and see Tidus has awoken as well, we greet each other and head outside._

Sora: Whoaa!

Tidus: Check it out! _That sunset was different from the one I saw in Kilika. It was quiet-almost gentle._ _He sees Yuna sitting, alone. He walks and approaches her _

Tidus: Whatcha up to?

_I approach the two of them_

Sora: Hey guys!

_Yuna looks at the sunset._

Yuna: Pretty…

Sora: Yeah…

Tidus: Mhm.

_Tidus hesitates, then prepares to ask something_

Tidus: Hey Yuna, why is Sin here?

Yuna: Sin is punishment…for our vanity. It will not go away until we have atoned.

Tidus: Yeah but what did we do that was so wrong in the first place?

Sora: Maybe we used too much machina? Or even a war or something.

Yuna: Its funny… I never really thought about it, ever since I was young, I didn't think to question it. But now that you ask if its really that bad or not… I don't know. Come to think about it, there's so much I don't know.

Tidus: Well then we're the same

Sora: Yeah we are.

_Tidus stands up, and puts on a funny face_

Tidus(imitating the voice of Mika): Ohhh, such thinking, is unbecoming, of a summoner. Sound like Mika?

Sora: Haha not bad Tidus

Yuna: That's mean you know?

_Tidus stands up and starts stretching._

Tidus: You know... During a game, you have to think of blitz and nothing else, you know?

Sora: Really? Blitzball, Tidus?

_Tidus tries to think of what to say, and finds the right words_

Tidus: You can't think, "That's a cute girl in the fifth seat from the right". And you can't be thinking about where you're going to go on that date, because the minute you do, that's when you lose! You see, uh, Yuna, what I mean is, you really shouldn't worry, you know? After we beat Sin, that's when you can worry about the future.

Sora: I'm impressed Tidus, you actually said something with some insight, good job.

Yuna: I guess…

Tidus: But Yuna… How are you supposed to beat something big like that?

Yuna: The final summoning It's the only way to defeat Sin. The only way. With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage. At the world's edge... in Zanarkand.

Tidus: Zanarkand?

Sora: You're not serious are you?

Auron: She means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago.

_Auron appears, and walks towards us_

Tidus: You sure it's ruins?

Sora: Tidus, I think its hard to get something like that wrong…

Yuna: That's what I've heard.

Auron: You'll see it for yourself soon enough. Yuna, come back inside.

_Auron walks away, leaving all of us alone again _

Yuna: You will go with us... to Zanarkand?

Tidus: Yeah, I'll go. I'll go to Zanarkand to see it with my own eyes.

Sora: Yeah. And don't forget me, I'm coming too, it won't be that easy to get rid of me!

_Tidus looks sadly at the sunset, then turns around to head back to the inn. Yuna follows behind him _

Sora: Tidus… don't get your hopes up.

_I go back inside the inn/shop. I walk into my room, and summon my keyblade. After stretching and doing some workouts, i let sleep take me._


	8. Chapter 8 The Calm Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X nor any of their characters, The only thing owned by me is the original event/happening which take place during the plot. If I could own something though it would be a keyblade, seriously they are frickin sweet!**

**Author's Note: Saturday might be official update day, not sure about that yet though**

**Of Hearts and Pyreflies**

_Waking up the next morning was unusual. As I rose from the bed, it was dead quiet, like the calm before the storm, even Tidus, who usually snores wasn't making a sound. I went off to shower in the room I had been given. After removing the layers of caked dirt and sweat from the walk yesterday, I get myself dressed and get ready to depart with the others._

Sora: Ugh… my legs are killing me, that walk yesterday was too long.

_I exit the rooms to go outside, when a blonde haired man bumps into me._

Man: Byntuh sa.

Sora: Excuse me?

Man: Ah, forgive me, sir. I meant to say "pardon me", but it came out in Al Bhed.

Sora: ahhh so you're one of those Al Bhed then?

Rin: I am Rin, owner of this establishment.

_We greet one another with a handshake_

Rin: Hela du saad oui.

Sora: Pardon?

Rin: It means, "nice to meet you."

_In an attempt not to be rude_

Sora: Umm heli doo sad wee to you, too.

Rin: If you are interested... Al Bhed primers can be found all over Spira. Finding them and learning our language might be fun. Here, let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting. Although you might want to be careful where you speak out language.

_He hands me a book with the words "Al Bhed Primer" emblazoned on the front_

Sora: Yeah, I hear that Al Bhed people are not liked very much. Oh, sorry!

Rin: Ed ec y crysa. ("It is a shame.")

_Suddenly, a scream of terror is heard._

Girl: Someone, help! The chocobos!

_Auron strolls through the door, while Tidus walks out of the rooms dazed._

Auron: That's our cue, let's go.

Tidus: Huh?

Sora: I thought we were gonna "get him"

Rin: Thank you for your help. Please, use this.

_Rin hands me two large high quality potions_

_We head out to see Lulu, Auron and Wakka outside_

Lulu: To the chocobo corral!

_We head to the corral, where we see a grotesque looking fiend with four arms, holding a chocobo within its grasp. After much struggling the chocobo manages to free itself and runs away. We brandish our weapons, ready for a battle._

Sora: Got any regret, Tidus?

Tidus: I'll tell you after we win!

_The creature lunges forward at us, I narrowly avoid the strike, while the others safely get away. Auron manages a quick strike before retreating to join the rest of the group_

Auron: It's trying to push us off a cliff! Push it back!

Sora: Well that's not fair…

_Tidus gets behind the creature and gets ready to perform his slice and dice attack._

Tidus: I've been saving this one for you!

_He strikes the beast with 6 quick slashes to the back, and somersaults backward to avoid the retaliation. I'm charging at a distance, my keyblade coated with fire magic. I connect a strike to its arm, distracting it with pain. _

Sora: Lulu! I'm almost sure its weakness it fire!

_Lulu nods in recognition and begins casting away. Her barrage of spells, coupled with a jump attack from Kimahri causes the creature to fall onto its back._

Sora: Now's our chance!

_I roll toward it, and once near unleash a torrent of quick blows, each connects and slices its hide, once my Ars Arcanum finishs, the final strike sends it flying backwards._

Tidus: Looks like you aren't the only one doing the pushing!

_I continue my assault, hacking and slashing non-stop. Wakka is off to the side, pounding on the fiend with his blitzball from a distance._

Sora: Take this!

_I leap into the air and close the distance with the monster while corkscrewing in the air, the resulting impact launches it further backwards_

Sora: Yuna! Finish it with a summon!

_Yuna steps forward, wearing determination on her face. Kimahri crashes down with another jump attack._

Yuna: Stand back!

_Kimahri leaps away from the beast, removing his lance from its hide, Yuna prepares to summon Ifrit. I escape off to the side, with Tidus next, to me, ready to rush back in if needed._

Sora: Sow long until you think Ifrit finishes it?

Tidus: 2 Hellfires and I think we'll have a winner.

Sora: 20 gil says one will do the job.

_Yuna brings forward the aeon of the flame, Ifrit, and it strikes the monster with it's signature attack, Hellfire. The result being the creature being flung off the cliff._

Tidus: …No fair!

Sora: Should of noticed the cliff.

_Tidus forks over the gil from our friendly bet, while the man Rin approaches the party_

Rin: Have you an interest in renting some chocobos? As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant if you wish to rent.

Tidus: (whispering) Just _one_ time?

Chocobo Breeder Girl: Thank you so much for saving the chocobos!

Sora: It was nothing really.

_They return the agency._

Auron: We leave once everyone is ready, purchase any supplies you might want and meet by the chocobo corral.

_Tidus and I walk into the agency, gil in hand._

Tidus: Whatcha have for sale? We're looking for some equipment.

Man Behind Counter: Well our selection isn't much but take a look.

_After browsing, Tidus picks up a crimson armguard, with flames emblazed on it. I myself buy a new belt. It is woven out of thin metal, strong but also flexible, and the buckle has a shield on it with the top of the shield resembling a crown. I also buy some medicinal supplies just in case the road ahead has something we aren't prepared for. _

_Once equipped we head to the chocobo corral and meet with the breeder._

Girl: Hello! No charge this time!

_We get on the chocobos and ride off following the path until we arrive at a large gate where about a dozen or so crusaders are._

Sora: So I guess this must have to do with the operation.

Tidus: Yeah no doubt.

Wakka: We'll I don't like it. Turning their backs on Yevon… What's wrong with dem crusaders?

Sora: Wakka, they are trying to get rid of Sin. Crucify me if you want, but I would say its for the greater good.

_We approach the gate and hear the whining of a certain dark skinned summoner._

Dona: How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!

Crusader: Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions!

Dona: You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?

Crusader: Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions!

Sora: (in the distance) Talk about a broken record!

_We near the gate, when that guy who was with Lucil and Elma stops us. _

Clasko: You have to leave your chocobos here. Come on, everyone off!

Sora: Aww and I was having so much fun with this little guy.

_I rub the chocobo's neck, and it chirps excitedly. We dismount and head towards the gate, where we see Luzzu and Gatta taking to another crusader._

Gatta: Gatta and Luzzu reporting, sir!

Luzzu: This is the last of them.

Crusader: Good to have you with us. Go on through!

_They take a huge cage, carrying a large roaring fiend inside it. Gatta turns to Tidus and I._

Gatta: Show me how to play blitz sometime!

Luzzu: Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time!

_Tidus nods. Luzzu and Gatta go ahead, along with the chocobo & carriage. Tidus tries to pass through, but the guard stops him._

Crusader: I'm sorry, I can't let you pass. Hey, you're a summoner and her guardians, right? Sorry for the inconvenience.

Tidus: At least you know how to say more than four words!

Sora: What can you tell us about the operation sir?

Crusader: What, they didn't tell you? We're bringing Sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right?

Sora: Yea, but how does that help?

Crusader: We're going to lure it into a trap! This mission, Operation Mi'ihen, is a Crusader - Al Bhed joint mission. We Crusaders lure Sin in, and the Al Bhed strike it down. You see, Al Bhed hate Sin as much as we do. They managed to salvage ancient machina.

_Wakka scorns at the mention of Machina_

Crusader: They say they're as powerful as the mighty aeons. Well, you know machina are forbidden by Yevon. Ah...on second thought, let's not go there. Better for you not to know. The Crusaders in Operation Mi'ihen have all been excommunicated. My own family won't even speak to me now. We have to beat Sin today. Otherwise, there's nowhere for us to go.

Sora: Thanks for the information.

Tidus: So what do we do?

Auron: We must wait.

Sora: Greeaaat. Because I just LOVE waiting.

_Of in the distance, we can see Seymour._

Tidus: Ugh what does he want?

Sora: Pipe down!

_Maester Seymour approaches our group, he and Yuna both perform a prayer gesture to one another._

Seymour: So we meet again, Lady Yuna

Yuna: Y-Yes?

Seymour: You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?

Yuna: Well...

_Yuna casts a glance in the direction of the gate, with a slight frown on her face._

Seymour: I see.

_Seymour steps forward. The guard salutes him _

Crusader: Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center.

Seymour: Hold. I have a request.

Tidus: Grr what's he think he's doing.

Sora: Shh.

Crusader: Yes, Your Grace?

Seymour: I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center.

Crusader: But, Maester Seymour, sir.

Seymour: Do not worry. I will take full responsibility.

_The guard looks uncertain._

Crusader: Very well. They may pass.

_Seymour turns to us, with a smirk of satisfaction on his face._

Seymour: It is done.

Yuna: Thank you, Your Grace.

_She bows, and Seymour takes his leave._

Lulu: Yuna, it's time to go.

Yuna: Oh! Right!

Tidus: Just who does he think he is?

Sora: A man with power?

Wakka: He's a maester. Better get used to it, ya?

_We pass through the gate. Dona and Barthello watch this occur, then walk away in the other direction, while I stick my tongue out at them._

_After much walking we reach the site of the operation. The sky is dark and gloomy, as if to be an omen, to a tragedy waiting to happen._

Crusader: All hail Maester Seymour!

_Seymour approaches a group of Crusaders _

Seymour: Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today.

_The Crusaders salute in unison_

Crusaders: Sir!

Wakka: What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!

Sora: Wakka can't you see the bigger picture?

Yuna: Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too.

_Wakka grunts in disapproval _

Wakka: Lulu?

Lulu: Hmm... I can only speculate.

Auron: Ask him yourself.

_Seymour approaches us, first looking at Yuna, then…me?, And then Auron _

Seymour: Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years.

Auron: I've got nothing to say about it.

_Auron walks away as is he was just verbally insulted_

Seymour: (looking at Yuna) I...see. Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian.

Yuna: Your Grace!

Seymour: Please, there's no need for formalities.

_Wakka approaches Seymour, unsure of what to say. _

Wakka: Excuse me... Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship... presently...present here...sir?

Seymour: Please, speak as you normally would.

_Wakka exhales, as if a load was just taken off his back._

Wakka: Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?

Seymour: It's true... I should. However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado-the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor.

Sora: Wakka, do you understand yet?

Wakka: But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?

Seymour: Pretend you didn't see them.

_Everyone gasps, especially Wakka. I certainly didn't see it coming, but from that moment on, I new Seymour was up to something_

Wakka: Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!

Seymour: Then pretend I didn't say it.

Wakka: You're kidding!

_From the first time I laid eyes on him, I never did like Seymour... And I could tell Tidus liked him even less. But you know, some of the things he said that day... They made a lot of sense to me. We headed towards the operation Mi'hien command center, battling a few fiends along the path. As we reach a crossroads, we see Clasko again._

Clasko: Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?

Yuna: Yes? Clasko: The command center... Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am.

Sora: What does he want now?

Yuna: Thank you.

Clasko: Take that road to the command center. It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry.

_We make our way through Mushroom Rock Road, eventually arriving at the entrance to the command center. There, we see Luzzu and Gatta arguing over something _

Gatta: Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too!

Luzzu: Orders are orders.

Gatta: I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!

Luzzu: Guarding the command center is important too, you know.

Gatta: But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!

Luzzu: I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader.

Gatta: But, sir!

_Gatta runs away. Luzzu does the prayer gesture. Our party approaches him _

Luzzu: They let you through, huh?

Sora: Luzzu, why?

Tidus: Gatta deserves better...

Wakka: At least there's no chance he'll get hurt. Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?

Sora: Wakka, you just don't learn…

Luzzu: They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done.

_Wakka is pissed off. He turns his back to Luzzu and crosses his arms _

Luzzu: Wakka... I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother.

Lulu: Luzzu, no!

Wakka: What?

Luzzu: I'm the one who convinced him...to enlist.

_Wakka looks at Lulu, who does a small gasp, and hangs her head. Wakka steps forward, to face Luzzu _

Luzzu: I'm sorry.

_Wakka pauses for a few moments, then punches Luzzu hard on the side of the face. Luzzu falls down, while Wakka moves in to do more damage, but Tidus grabs a hold of him from behind _

Tidus: Wakka! That's enough, Wakka!

_Wakka stops struggling. Tidus lets go. Luzzu's still lying down on the ground _

Wakka: When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say... He'd say that-when we won the Cup, ya?-he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that.

_Luzzu starts to stand up, touching the side of his face _

Luzzu: Chappu also said to me... That being with your girl is good... But keeping Sin far away from her is better.

_Chappu… he really did love Lulu. I know… I would do the same for…her. I miss you, Kairi._

_Wakka turns and faces Lulu _

Wakka: Lu, you knew?

Lulu: Luzzu told me...before we left.

Luzzu: She hit me, too.

_Lucil rides up on a chocobo _

Lucil: All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!

Luzzu: That's my cue.

_Luzzu walks away _

Wakka: Luzzu! Don't die out there.

Luzzu: So you can hit me more? _Wakka lifts up his arm and hits it repeatedly _

Wakka: Lots! Lots more!

_Is that Wakka's way of saying I want to see you again…?_

_Luzzu stares at him for a moment, and continues walking. Yuna gasps and steps in front of him _

Yuna: Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!

Luzzu: I have to, Yuna.

Auron: Let him go. The man has already chosen his path… As you did when you became a summoner.

_Yuna timidly steps out of the way. Luzzu walks on. It would be a long time... before I ever really understood the reason why Yuna let Luzzu pass that day._

_We go up to the command centre. Several Crusaders are standing among a dozen or so cannons. Wakka walks up to one ._

Sora: What're you going to do now, Wakka?

Wakka: Curse these...!

_He kicks it, hurting his foot_

Tidus: He really hates them, huh?

Lulu: Chappu... He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead.

_The sword Tidus is carrying… It must have so much sentimental value to Wakka…_

Wakka: That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!

_We proceed forward more. Yuna and Wakka look over the ledge; several Crusaders, some riding chocobos, are lined up. They salute. The carriage that Luzzu and Gatta's chocobo was carrying is opened, as two crusaders try to move the fiend out of it. It jumps out and enters a massive cage to join with the dozens of other fiends held in there _

Wakka: It won't work anyway.

Yuna: Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon... But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed-they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?

Wakka: Hmph! All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news! They're forbidden for a reason!

Lucil: Lady Summoner! There you are!

The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there.

Yuna: Maester Kinoc, too?

Lucil: Yes. Please hurry, my lady.

_They head to the entrance of the command center. Gatta's there, guarding it_

Gatta: (Very plainly, unenthusiastically) The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment.

Wakka: Um, you all right?

Gatta: Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!

Auron: If you want to prove yourself...

Gatta: Huh?

Auron: First you must complete the tasks you are given.

_Gatta hangs his head and contemplates. Tidus and company enter the command center. A pudgy man in a light orange robe gets up and hugs Auron_

Man: I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?

_Lulu turns to speak to Tidus and I_

Lulu: That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders.

_Gatta runs in _

Gatta: All troops ready to move at your command, sir!

Kinoc: Good. Dismissed.

Gatta: Sir!

_Gatta leaves, and Wakka and Yuna follow him _

Kinoc: Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?

Auron: We don't have time for this now, do we?

Kinoc: This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer.

_That bastard! Is he really going to throw away hundreds of lives like this!_

Tidus: What?

Seymour: Lord Kinoc...

Kinoc: Oh, yes. Proceed.

Auron: That Kinoc, a maester?

Kinoc: I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?

Auron: Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am.

Kinoc: Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Zanarkand?

_Auron walks away, disgusted by the question. Yuna turns to Tidus and I_

Yuna: I kinda...think we don't belong here.

Crusader: It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready.

_I spot the man, Oa'ka, and approach him_

Oa'ka: Hey you're the lad who lent me gil!

Sora: Yea I am. How've you been.

Oa'ka: Great! Snuck past the guards, and have been sellin my wares to the soldiers here, monopoly is a great thing! I can charge any price I like! But you! You get a discount!

Sora: Well that's…kind of you.

Oa'ka: So you looking for anything?

Sora: Umm no thanks.

_I head back over to the others, where the operation is about to begin._

Crusader: Maester Kinoc. Please. _Kinoc steps forward, on a platform hanging over the ledge of the cliff _

Yuna: Will Sin come?

Crusader: Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it.

Auron: You won't have to. It'll come.

_I remembered Auron telling us. Sin is Tidus' father… Sin is Jecht._

_The ground shakes. The cage of the fiends is electrified. Everyone watches. The ground shakes. The fiends are released...or escape. A massive snake-like beast drops down._

Sora: Come on give me a break!

Auron: We've no choice, we must fight!

Tidus: Right.

_I rush for the sinspawn's center, ready to slash at it. Its two arms cover it. _

Sora: Damn, it's arms protect it's weak point, we have to get rid of them first.

_As is on cue, Auron and Kimahri hand the two arms of the abomination. _

Sora: Magic might be able to hurt its core for now.

_I charge up a thunder spell, while Wakka uses his blitzball to hit the creature's head. Tidus is standing on the sideline waiting for his chance to strike, while Yuna heals us rapidly._

Auron: The arms are gone, strike it now!

Tidus: Finally, some action!

_Tidus rushes in with inhumane speed, having just cast a haste spell on himself. I focus myself, and unleash a series of thrusts, the finishing of the sonic blade, causing the creature to double over in pain._

Sora: Try this!

_While its doubled over, I take advantage of the opportunity and get in a few combo strikes. It regains senses and tries to bite me with its head, I barely avoid its teeth with a quick dodge roll in the direction of Lulu who casts a thundara at it._

Tidus: Take this!

_Tidus readies a powerful blow, but the arms of the sinspawn reappear and block its core, causing it to take little damage._

Sora: It can regenerate it's body parts too? Come on!

Wakka: Leave this one to me!

_Wakka tenses, and a surge of energy erupts around him, he starts rapidly spinning, gaining more and more momentum. He starts tossing his blitzball, hitting the sinspawn twelve times, destroying the arms, weakening its head, and rendering it defenseless._

_I rush at it, Brother's Bond in hand, I slice its head off, the core of its body, now acting on its own free will. _

Tidus: Sora let's get it!

_We charge it, Tidus coming at it from the side opposite of me, while Lulu and Wakka distract it with their attacks. He starts to perform a spiral cut, I launch my keyblade at it, doing a strike raid, instead of the keyblade returning to me, however, Tidus grabs it mid somersault and gets ready for the final blow, with both his and my weapon._

Tidus: Its over.

_The resulting force from the blast sends the beast flying into the ocean, meanwhile, a gigantic tidal wave approaches from the sea. Within the tidal waves, lights can be seen, which look like eyes. Tidus and I are alone on the cliff, the others fleeing for shelter away from the imminent madness. _

Tidus: It's sin, its here.

Sora: Jecht is here.


End file.
